SRMTHFG Dares
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: Yo, yo, yo, Monkey Team fans! Here you review dares for all the characters in the show and they will do them, and you can ask them questions too! No flames. R&R.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hey guys!! I am way pysched to start my first fanfic! YIPPEE!! Much thanks to ****AliJo**** and ****Caraqueen**** for the encouragement and friendship! You guys rock! **

Hello and welcome to SRMTHFG Dares! I am your authoress/hostess, **Sparx and Nova 4ever**! But you can call me Beth. Basically the idea of this fic is to review me dares I can dare the Monkey Team! And I will make them do them!! Whatever you ask, it will be done. But there are a few ground rules (Sparx sighs) Shaddup! Okay, nothing inappropiate and NO cursing. This is a K+ fic. It may have some violence in it, but that's why the show was rated PG on Jetix! Oh, and I won't do any couple dares except Spova and Chinmay.

Yes, I will bring in whoever you ask, including the villains. SPARE THE VILLAINS NO MERCY!!!! But I won't bring in the Monkey Team until the next chappie. Let the dares begin!!

_**~Sparx and Nova 4ever~**_


	2. On with the Dares!

**A/N: Hey guys! Yep, I'm back. Wow, I've gotten four reviews already!! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed!! I forgot to tell y'all two additional rules last chappie. (1) I will not add any OC's in this story. (2) You can not only dare the characters, but you can ask them questions too! And remember, nothing inappropiate. I do have the power to not do a dare. But I hate to do that, because I don't like being mean. But I will if I have to. Now, on with the fic...or whatever.**

I snap my fingers and the Monkey Team appears.

MT: O_o

Sparx: Where the heck are we?!

I appear in the dark room and they jump in fright.

Me: Welcome to my SRMTHFG Dares! I am your hostess, Beth.

Chiro: Why are we here? O_O

Me: Because you have to do the dares the reviewers tell you to do! It's all a part of my story.

Otto: (confused) Reviewers? Story? I don't get it.

Me: If you would shut up, maybe you would!!!

MT: O.O

Me: That's better. Now when-

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Nova got out her mega fists, striking a battle pose.

Nova: What the heck was that?!

Me: (brightens) Oh, a review just came in!

Otto: :D Can I read it?

Me: NO! I'LL READ IT!!!

The Monkey Team jumps, staring at me uneasily.

Me: This review is from **MollyDolly94**. (Sparx snickers) What??

Sparx: (shuts up immediately) Nothing...

Me: Why'd you laugh?

Sparx: (starts laughing again) Molly Dolly? Man, is she a Ms. Seuss or something?

I snap my fingers and Sparx flies across the room, slamming the wall.

Nova: (glares at me and runs to Sparx's aid) Sparx! (helps him up)

Sparx: What was that for?! (gasping for breath) And..how did you do that?

Me: (smirks) In this fic, I can do anything with a snap of my finger. SO YOU BETTER BEHAVE!!

Gibson: O___O But that defies all sense of logic! You can't just make something magically occur with your fingers!

Me: Watch me. (I snap my fingers and bugs crawl in the room, bugs of all shapes and sizes, spiders, butterflies, ladybugs, etc. Gibson screams very girly-ish and tries to run away)

Gibson: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! JUST SEND THE BUGS AWAY!!

I snap my fingers and the bugs disappear, but Gibson is still trembling from fright. He sits in the corner and rocks himself.

Gibson: Find a place of solitude and intelligence...must find a place of solitude and intelligence..

Chiro: Will he be okay?

Me: (waves my hand) Yeah, he'll be fine. Just let ol' Gibby get used to the idea. Now, for the review...

**I would like it if you made Chiro and Skeleton King act like a father and son loving eachother (father+son love).**

Me: Very well.

Chiro: (horrified) You can't be serious!

Me: Yes, I can. (I snap my fingers and Skeleton King appears)

Skeleton King: And I want sixty turbo blasters....WHERE AM I?!

Me: Welcome to SRMTHFG Dares! I am your hostess, Beth!

Skeleton King: (spots the MT) Bow before my might, you worthless peasants. Fear me!

Me: (not fazed) Yeah, yeah, whatever. But you have to do this dare. (I reread the dare to SK)

SK: (horrified) You can't be serious!

Me: DO THE DARE OR I'LL POOF YOU DEAD!!!

SK and Chiro look at each other uncomfortably. I sigh and snap my fingers. Suddenly SK and Chiro are wearing wide, loving smiles.

SK: (wearing a wide smile) I love you, son!

Chiro: I love you too, Dad! (hugs SK and smiles)

SK: Let's go play some catch!

Chiro: Yeah! You're the best dad ever!

SK and Chiro go frolicking into a meadow of flowers, carrying a baseball bat, glove, and ball.

Nova:.....When will this freakiness end?

Me: Ah, until next chapter.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Oooh, another review! The reviewer is **Soul of Antauri**.

Everyone turned to look at Antauri, who looks flabbergasted.

Antauri: I honestly don't know. Nobody owns my soul.

Me: Anyway, the dare is......

**I dare Mandarin to kiss Nova (I know, ugg) and make Nova like it!**

Yes, I'm evil.

Stay Cool!:)

Me: WHAT?! Are you trying to annoy me on purpose??

Sparx: (scowls) Man, she IS evil!

Me: Well, all you reviewers out there, know that you have to be verrrrrrry specific with me. I will always always always ALWAYS find a loophole.

I snap my fingers and Mandarin appears.

Mandarin: Valina, I've told you a thousand times, Skeleton King is NOT interested in you! (suddenly looks around) WHERE AM I?!

Me: Welcome to SRMTHFG Dares! I am your hostess, Beth.

Otto: Don't you get sick of saying that?

Me: Yeah, a little bit. -____-;;;

Mandarin: (gets out his claw to attack me, but I snap my fingers and he is frozen) What? HOW?! Nobody is more powerful than me!

SK: (still in father mode) I HEARD THAT, WEAKLING!!

Mandarin: O___O;;

Me: You have to do this dare. (rereads the dare to Mandarin)

Mandarin: (disgusted) I _have_ to do that?!

Me: (sighs) Unfortunately, yes.

Nova: (who has been stunned into silence all this time) And I have to _LIKE IT_??!!

Me: Yeah. Let's just get this over with.

I snap my fingers and Mandarin kisses Nova's hand with a smile. Nova giggles and flushes.

Me: Okay, you guys can hate each other now. (I snap my fingers)

Nova: YOU LITTLE CREEP!!!!! (smacks Mandarin so hard she sends him flying into the wall)

Me: Ouch, that's gotta hurt. But I have to agree with Nova. (I snap my fingers and a piano falls on Mandarin) YOU LITTLE CREEP!

Sparx: Cha-ching, baby!

Mandarin: (whimpers) But I couldn't help it...it was like there was this force controlling me or something...

Everyone looks at me and I whistle. Luckily, another review saves me from awkwardness.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: (sighs with relief) Another dare! This one is from **Em Rib**.

Sparx: (laughs) Em Rib? You have to admit that's a weird penname!

Me: Do you want to have the same fate as Mandarin? Or better, should I step aside and let Nova do it for me?

Sparx: (gulp)

Me: Good. Now, with the review...

**Em "OH THIS IS GONNA BE FUN!"**

Sonia "u bet, but since there r 2 of us we will have 2 dares! Can I go first?"

Em "Fine..."

Sonia "Ok i dare Gibson 2 allow Otto and Chiro 2 tape him 2 the ceiling 4 the whole day!"

Em "NICE! Ok and my dare is...NOVA AND SPRX HAV 2 SLEEP WITH EACH OTHER IN THE SAME BED AND THEY HAV 2 CUDDLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Sonia "Nice but do they-"

Em "NO NO NO NO! EW GROSS NO! ... Unless they want 2... ;)"

Cant wait 4 this!

we say this after every message...

GO SPOVA

Me: Yaaaay! Another Spova fan!!

Otto: What's Spova?

Me: A pairing of Sparx and Nova.

Sparx and Nova: O.O

Me: Anyway...sorry, Em Rib, but I can't do the dare you requested. I know you didn't mean it that way, but I don't want the wrong message to be put forth. :'( Sorry! Please pick more appropriate dares. But I will gladly do Sonia's!

Sparx: Who's Sonia? (grins) Is she cute?

Nova: Shut up, Sparx! (smacks him with her tail)

I snap my fingers and bring back SK and Chiro, who are out of their father/son phase.

Chiro: I hate you.

SK: The feeling's mutual, you little pest.

Me: Okay, Chiro and Otto, you get to tape Gibson to the ceiling (I'd recommend duct tape!) and he stays there until the next chappie! Do your stuff.

Chiro and Otto cheer in delight, and I poof them tons of duct tape. One ladder and several minutes later, Gibson is totally taped to the ceiling.

Gibson: No! This is proposterous! This is an abomination! You cannot just tape me to the ceiling and leave me here! It's a disgrace! It's--

Otto climbs back up the ladder and duct tapes Gibson's mouth, only muffling sounds being heard.

Everyone: HOORAY FOR OTTO!!!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Coolio, another review! This one is from **Caraqueen**.

**I dare Sparx and Nova to sing "Everyday" together. The song is from HSM2. (High School Musical 2)**

Me: Good choice.

I pop in the CD and point to Sparx and Nova.

Sparx and Nova: O__o?

Me: SING THE SONG!!!! (I snap my fingers and they know the lyrics)

Nova: Are you kidding?! I'm not singing a song with that thing!

Sparx: Hey!

Me: You'll do it if you want to see your team members again.

Nova: (clenches her fists) Why I aughta...

Antauri: Nova, calm your temper. Just do as the hostess says.

Nova's eyes widens and she grabs a mic.

I snap my fingers and Sparx and Nova are acting out the music video on a stage, the spotlight dawned on them.

Sparx: (begins the song) Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me should grab it while we can.

Nova: Make it last forever, and never give it back.

Sparx: (stares fondly into Nova's eyes) It's our turn and I'm lovin' where we're at.

Sparx and Nova (together): (their eyes meet and lock) Because this moment's really all we have...

Sparx: Everyday..of our lives..(starts walking with Nova)

Nova: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight..

They stop and Sparx looks wistful.

Sparx: Gonna run..

Sparx and Nova (together): While we're young, and keep the faith...

Sparx: Everyday

Sparx and Nova (together): From right now, gonna use our voices to scream out loud..

Nova: Take my hand..(hesitates, then holds out her hand)

Sparx: (takes her hand in his tenderly) Together, we will celebrate..

Sparx and Nova (together): Ohhh, everyday!!

Sparx and Nova smile and Nova takes the lead, half-dancing and half-walking in front of him.

Nova: They say that you should follow

Sparx: (sneaks up behind her and jumps to her side) And chase down what you dream.

Nova: But if you get lost and lose yourself...

Sparx: (takes the lead and walks backwards, focusing on Nova) What does it really mean?

Nova: (laughs) No matter where we're going,

Sparx: It starts from where we are.

They use their jet packs to fly above the stage and into the air.

Sparx and Nova (together): There's more to life when we listen to our hearts! (Sparx puts his hand over his heart) And because of you, I've got the strength to start...

Together: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH..

Sparx and Nova (together): Everyday! Of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight. (They fly farther in the air, eyes locked on each other) Gonna run, while we're young..and keep the faith. Everyday..

Sparx: From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud! (takes her hand again) Take my hand, together we..will celebrate...

Nova: (separates from him and twirls around) Ohhhh, everydaaaay!

Sparx: (smiles in amusement and fondness as he watches her) We're takin' it back, we're doing it here--together!

Nova: (flies closer to him) It's better like that, and stronger now, than ever!

Sparx and Nova (together): We're not gonna lose. 'Cause we get to choose, that's how it's gonna beeeeee!

They start slowly flying back down towards the stage.

Sparx: Everyday..of our lives....

Nova: Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight..(embraces Sparx tightly)

Sparx: Gonna run, while we're young..

Sparx and Nova (together): And keep the faith...(they land on the stage) Keep the faaaaaaaaaaaaith......

I snap my fingers and the whole Monkey Team jumps in.

MT: EVERYDAY!

Sparx and Nova looked startled at first, then smiled and sang along.

All: Of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight! Gonna run while we're young, and keep the faith........Everyday, from right now, gonna use our voices to scream out loud!

Now the whole Monkey Team, except Gibson, are dancing together.

All: Take my hand, together we will celebrate....

Sparx: Everyday!

All: Live everyday!

Nova: Love everyday! (smiles at Sparx)

All: Live everyday!

Sparx: Love everyday! (smiles back at Nova)

Nova: I say, everyday!

All: Everyday!

Sparx: Say it after me: everyday!

All: Everyday!

Nova: Ohhh, everyday!

All: Everyday!

Now Sparx and Nova step forward to each other, the spotlight on them, as they stare into each other's eyes and hold hands. The rest of the Monkey Team are standing back, singing along with wide smiles. Even Gibson, who is taped to the ceiling, hums along.

Sparx and Nova (together): Everyday....

Nova: (leans her head on Sparx's chest) Every...day..

Sparx: Yeah...

I snap my fingers and the song ends. Sparx and Nova smile at each other and the stage disappears. Me and the reviewers all burst into applause.

Me: Well, that's it for this chapter! Now, UPDATE!

**A/N: Awww! I really liked that Everyday scene. That was so sweet! Please continue to review and dare the MT and ask questions, I hope y'all had as much fun reading this chappie as I did writing it! Thanks for the support, guys! Until next time!**


	3. RANDOMNESS! And some Spova!

**A/N: Yeah peeps, I'm back!! Thanks sooooooooo much for all the reviews and compliments! You guys rock!! This chapter goes out to alla you!**

I snapped my fingers and everyone returned to normal. Gibson was muttering something under his breath while he gently removed the duct tape from his fur.

Me: I'M BAAAAAACK FOR A NEW CHAPPIE!!!!

The Monkey Team cringes.

Antauri: This cannot be good.

Me: Thank you guys, for all the support and reviews!! I really like it. It's how you good on my good side.

Sparx: (sarcastically whispers to Nova) I didn't know she _had _a good side.

Me: I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE TWERP!!! (I snap my fingers and a piano falls on Sparx)

Mandarin: Ouch...I know how that feels.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_

Me: Yippee! Another review! This one is from **Em Rib**.

Nova: Her again?

Me: Yes!! (reads the review) Okay, here it is...

**AWESOME!**

Em "A dare fic! AWESOME!"

Sonia "I know, but ur dare wasn't up. Aren't u mad?"

Em "No i took my medication."

Sonia "Good-"

Em "BUT!"

Sonia "Oh No!"

Em "Here's my second dare... and its a Spova one-"

Sonia "Another one? Man ur obsessed with tat stuff-"

Em "SHUT UP B4 I SLAP U!"

Sonia (Shuts up instantly)

Em "ok as i was saying... I dare Sprx 2 tell Nova his REAL feelings 2 her."

Sonia "Now tat i want 2 c!"

Em "Ya...Im gonna go get chocolate"

Sonia (slaps head)

GO SPOVA

Me: I love chocolate!!

Gibson: Just what she needs...an unhealthy candy loaded with sugar, corn syrup, and carbohydrates...

Me: SHUT UP GIBBY!!

Gibson: (horrified) What did you just call me?

Me: Ah, get used to it, Gibz.

Sparx snickers as he dusts his fur off. (He climbed out from under the piano)

Me: You too, Sparky!

Before Sparx can comment on his nickname, I read the dare to him.

Sparx: (major sweatdrop) But..but..

Me: Do as the reviewer says!! (I give him the evil eye)

Sparx stands strong for a few seconds, then collapses.

Sparx: I can stand that look! It's almost as bad as Nova's!

Nova: Hey!

Me: Okay, Sparky, do your stuff!

I snap my fingers and me and all the other characters are sitting in chairs, eating popcorn. Sparx is standing in front of an impatient Nova, twiddling his fingers nervously.

Sparx: Err..uhh..Nova?

Nova: (looks up to meet his gaze) Yeah, Sparx?

Sparx: I don't know how to say this....but ever since we were created I felt this bond between us...I know you think I'm a big flirt but---(stumbles over his words as he looks into Nova's big pink eyes) I really do care about you, Nova. A lot. (Sparx nervously takes Nova's hands and looks into her eyes) Honestly, Nova, I've come close to losing you so many times....and it about tore me up. I don't think I could live without you. (Nova attentively listens to his every word) I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you, Nova.

Suddenly huge shrieks and screams are heard from various Spova fans all over the world as Sparx admits these final words.

Me: YEAH BABY!!!! I'VE WAITED FOR THIS FOR SOOOOOOO LONG!! (hugs **Em Rib**) You rock, girl!!

Nova: But..would you really say this even if it wasn't a dare? (suspicious)

Groans are heard from various Spova fans all over the world.

Sparx: (anime sweatdrop) Of course, Nova! You've gotta believe me!

Antauri: Nova, if you would remember, Em Rib requested for Sparx "**2 tell Nova his REAL feelings 2 her"**.

All:..........

Me: Dude, that sounded so messed up coming from you....but it's true!

Nova: (smiles) Alright, I'll take it! (kisses Sparx on the cheek)

Once again, huge shrieks and screams are heard from various Spova fans all over the world.

Me: Oh yeah! That's more like it!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Sweetness, another review! Keep 'em coming, people! This one's from **AliJo**. Yaaay, my bestest friend on FanFiction!! (hugs **AliJo**)

Otto: Lemme read it, lemme read it!! (snatches it from my hands)

**yeah! my girls got a fic! whoop whoop! okay, i dare Sprx to say every annoying, flirty, etc. thing in his vocab to Nova and her to just let it slide. no punching or rebellion. can't wait! you rock!**

Sparx: (sighs) Man, why'd you hafta spoil the moment?? (brightens) Well, at least I'd get to show all my techniques! (points at the guys) Guys, get a notebook and write these down.

Me: Well...what the reviewer says, goes. (I snap my fingers)

Sparx: Watch and learn, all you desperate guys out there--from the pro! (takes a deep breath) Nova, are you a library book, because I'm checkin' you out, girlfriend! (raises his eyebrows in a flirty way) Are you an angel, because I think you've fallen from heaven. Are you a parking ticket, because you have 'Fine' written all over you, babe! ^_^ Do you know CPR, because you take my breath away!! (pretends like he's on the phone) Hey, Nova, Cupid called. He told me to tell you he needs my heart back. (puts his arm around her in a flirty style and she shrinks back, glaring dangerously at him) Nova, if I could have one wish, I'd wish that I could see your beautiful face everywhere. (pretends to fan himself) Is it hot in here, or is it just you? (Nova restrains herself, literally struggling to keep her fists down) You know, Nova, it's hard to believe you aren't afraid of anything. Because, deep down, I know you're scared of...losing me to another woman. Because, c'mon now, Nova, (strikes a pose) Which babe wouldn't want to miss out on this?

Nova: THAT'S IT, I'LL---(remembers the dare and takes a step back, her face hot from anger) I swear, Sparx...

Me: Alright, now onto the next dare! (I look at Nova, who is giving Sparx a death glare) Remember, Nova, let it slide! Just try to forget about it...

Nova: But...the pickup lines..(shudders)

Sparx: (offended) What? Those were some of the best in the book!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Pure awesomeness!! Otto, since you're so good at reading reviews, go ahead and read the next one.

Otto: Thanks, Beth!! ^_^

Gibson: (whispers to Antauri) She's probably in a good mood because of the dare requested by **Em Rib**.

Me: I HEARD THAT!! I HEAR EVERYTHING, GIBBY!! REMEMBER, THE SNAPPING FINGERS!! (Gibson shuts up) Now, Otto, if you would!

Otto: Okay! This review is from **eightmonkey**. This is what it says...

**I dare Antauri to act as crazy as Otto for two whole minutes**

Me: Good one!!

Antauri: (pales) What? There must be some mistake..

Me: No mistakes here! On with the dare, Antauri!! (puppy-dog pout) We all have to make sacrifices.

Antauri: But--

I snap my fingers. Antauri gets a carefree, playful look in his eyes.

Antauri: Who wants somethin' to eat? I'm starved! I could eat four whole hamburgers right now!!

Nova: (eyes widen) But Antauri is a vegetarian..

Gibson: Shouldn't we try to stop him?

Me: No.

Otto: (grins) I like this dare! Now I have a playmate!! (skips over to Antauri) HEY, ANTAURI, WANNA PLAY SOME VIDEO GAMES?!

Antauri: YOU BET YOUR BRITCHES!! THEN WE CAN GO AND GET SOME HOVERBURGERS!!!

Otto and Antauri: This is gonna be sooooo much fun!!

They skip off together, chatting and laughing.

Sparx: I hope they can do that in the space of two whole minutes.

Me: Me too. This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for Otto.

Everyone, including the villains, stare at me, dumbfounded.

Me: What? I have a sincere heart deep down!

Sparx: (coughs) WAY deep down.

SK: Honestly, I thought your soul was as wicked as the Skull Sorceress's!

Everyone, including Mandarin, gawk at Skeleton King in fright as I get that anime angry sign on my forehead. Just as I lift my fingers to snap them, a review pops in.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: This isn't over, you old bag of bones!!

SK whooshes out a sigh of relief.

Me: This review is from **MollyDolly94**.

**This chapter was hillarious!**

I actually have two dare ideas and you can use both or one if you like, your the author.

1) You can have the xiaolin monks and the heylins come and they have to work together and fight the Hyper Force, Skeleton King, Mandarin, and Vallina.

2) I want Nova to Sing "Fabulous" from High Shool Musical 2.

UPDATE SOON!  
THIS STORY IS GOING ON MY FAVORITES (as long as it is LDS safe)!

Me: Awwww, thank you!! I can tell we're gonna be friends!! ^_^ I think I'll pick the second choice, mostly because I don't have a heck of the idea what xiaolin monks and heylins are. If you tell me in your next review, I'll try to post it in the next chappie.

Nova: (blanches) I have to sing _that song_??!!

Me: Yep!

Sparx: (snickers) This should be fun!

Just then, Gibson lets out a wail and a random comment to go along with it.

Gibson: AM I THE ONLY SANE PERSON HERE?!

Everyone stares at him. Gibson sweatdrops.

Gibson: Great Scott, did I say that out loud?! ^^;;

Me: Yes. Yes, you did. (sighs) You may not know it, but you're such a dork that you're funny, Gibby.

Sparx: YES!! SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME!!!!

Me: Ooopsie, Antauri's time is up!

I snap my fingers and Antauri and Otto appear, Antauri in midbite of a hamburger.

Antauri: What...(sees what he's eating and throws down the hamburger with a shriek, then shrinks back from it) Please, Otto, tell me that's a veggie burger.

Otto: (brightly) Nope! You ordered 100 percent beef!

Antauri lets out a wail.

Antauri: NOOOOO!! I'VE BEEN A VEGETARIAN SINCE CREATION!! IT IS A VIOLATION OF ME TO EAT MEAT!!

Me: Oh, get over it.

The Monkey Team all glares at me.

Me: What? (looks at Antauri and Otto) Oh, and you guys are just in time to see Nova's dare! (Nova scowls)

Antauri is still shaken from his encounter with meat, and Otto is disappointed.

Otto: Man..I liked the meat-loving Antauri better..(wistful sigh)

Me: Anyway..(I snap my fingers and Nova knows all the lyrics. She's laying in a tanning beach chair near a pool with adoring lifeguards and waiters hovering over her. Nova's wearing stylish pink sunglasses and a shady hat)

Me: Sparx, you can play the part of Ryan in the song. ^^;; Are you a decent singer?

Sparx: Uhhhh..

Me: Oh, who cares! (I shove Sparx toward the music video scene, then pop the CD in the CD player)

The music starts playing and the spotlight dims on the pool scene.

Nova: It's out with the old, and in with the new. (does a preppy wave) Goodbye clouds of gray, hel-lo skies of blue. (dips her hand in the clear blue water) A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa, endless days in my chaise, the whole world according to moi!! (Nova shoots a death glare at Sparx, who is playing the piano) Excuse me! (Sparx sighs and hits another note. Nova gives him a sarcastic smile) Thank you.

Nova: (sits up and snatches a glass of tea from the waiter) Iced tea imported from England, (she throws it toward the waiter and he makes a desperate attempt to catch it. She gestures toward a cute lifeguard and blows him a kiss, making Sparx glare dangerously at the poor guy) Lifeguards imported from Spain. (takes a towel a waiter hands her) Towels imported from Turkey. (she tosses the towel carelessly away and grabs the leg of a real live turkey. It sqawks as it flaps its wings, trying to get out of her grasp) And turkey imported from Maaaaine!

Sparx and Nova (together): We're gonna relax and renew.

Nova: (waves her hands in the air at all the lifeguards and waiters hovering over her) You--go--do! (stands up and dances) I want fabulous, that is my simple request.

Sparx: (coughs) Simple?

Nova: (glares at him and continues) I want fabulous--bigger, and better, and best! I need something inspiring to help me get along! I need fabulous. Is that so wrong?

Nova gets up and stands in front of a nervous Sparx, eyeing him suspiciously.

Nova: Go fetch my Jimmy Choo flipflops.

When Sparx refuses and wipes his sunglasses like Ryan did, Nova holds up a fist. Sparx nods and dashes away. Nova follows him, shooting off various demands.

Nova: And where is my pink Prata tote? I need my Tiffany hairband! (smiles venomly as Sparx hands her all these things) Then I can go for a float.

Sparx and the backup dancer girls (who he does the call-me sign to): A summer like never before!

Nova: (flies up above behind them, making them turn around in fright. She glares at them, hands on her hips.) I want more!

Sparx and the backup dancer girls: She wants fabulous, that is her not-so-simple request. All things fabulous--bigger, and better, and best! She needs something inspiring to help her get along. She needs a little fabulous; is that so wrong?

Sparx: (coughs) Yes.

All the while Nova had been swimming in the pool. When she gets out, a thousand waiters come to her aid. She ushers them off impatiently.

Sparx and the backup dancer girls: Fabulous hair, fabulous shoes (Nova: I don't even wear shoes!), fabulous parties, even fabulous trash!

Nova: You know it!

Sparx: Fabulous fashion, fabulous things, she's gotta have fabulous everything!

Sparx and the girls dance very girly-ish (Sparx not liking it one bit) as Nova flies over all of them and spins in the air.

Nova: I need, I need, I need, I need, I need......

Sparx, Nova, and the girls: FAAAAAAAAAAAAAABUUUUUULOOOOOOOUUUUUSSSS!!!!!

Nova ends with a little preppy breakdance in the end, and strikes a pose as the music stops.

Me: (unable to hold in my laughter) Well, that was....entertaining..

Gibson: And so out of character!

Nova: (wearing a furious look) Whoever this **MollyDolly94** is, I'm gonna kill her.....

Me: Alright, that's it for this chappie!! Review and leave good dares (and questions too!)

**A/N: I reeeeeally enjoyed that chappie. I can just imagine Nova dancing to Fabulous! LOL! I hoped you liked that chappie! I know I sure did. Thanks bunches to alla y'all out there! Now, do what I like for y'all to do---REVIEW! But no flames. (brightens) But, if anyone does flames, those flames will be used to roast my marshmellows. RANDOMNESS!! Okay, y'all, I'm out!**


	4. Let's crank this thang up!

**A/N: Wow!!! Four reviews in one day!! Y'all are rockin' reviewers! I decided to update so quickly because I know y'all love to see your dares get put on this story.....and I have nothing to do right now! Hee hee! So anyway, here we go!!!**

I snap my fingers and I gather all the characters together.

Me: Whew! Sorry for being gone for a day and not letting y'all get out of this story box!

Sparx: (sarcastically) Yeah, very funny.

Me: Anyway, guess what time it is??!!

Otto: Summertime?

We all give him a look that says 'shut up'.

Me: Anyways...no! It's time to do more dares!!

Gibson: Yes, the one thing I look forward to everyday. (sarcastically) Dares.

Me: I know, right?? I look forward to it too!! (The Monkey Team stares at me like I'm crazy because I didn't get Gibson's sarcasm because he's hardly sarcastic!)

Sparx: Uhh, Beth....

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Yayyyyy! A review!! Who wants to read it?

Sparx: I guess I will. (takes the review) This one is from **Em Rib**.

Nova: She is one faithful reviewer.

Me: (brightly) Yep! She's been here ever since chapter one!! Now, Sparx, read the review and HURRY UP!!

Sparx: Sheesh, you're even more annoying than Mr. Smart Guy over there. (points at Gibson)

Gibson: What?!

Sparx: Hush, Gibson, I'm _trying _to read a review here!

**HAHAHA! THIS ROX!**

Em "Did u hear, I rock! And I luv the SPOVA!"

Sonia "and the humor, dont forget the humor"

Em "Oh yea...and tat reminds me... CHOCOLATE IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD! You should try some Gibson!"

Sonia "Hey thats a GREAT dare! I dare Gibson to eat 100 pounds of Chocolate!"

Em "MAN no wonder ur the smart one in our group!"

Sonia "What can i say? Ur turn...BUT NO MORE SPOVA!"

Em "oh MAN! Fine let me think... (2 hours later)  
"Okay i got it! I dare Chiro to lick Otto's foot!"

Sonia (disgusted) "How did u come up with that?"

Em "I had a weird childhood... anyway!

GO SPOVA

Me: I love the Spova too!!!

Nova: Will they ever shut up about this?

Sparx: (grins at Nova) It's fine with me if they don't.

Chiro: (shaking) I..I have to...lick _Otto's _foot??!! I'd rather lick Bigfoot's!

Sparx: And that's sayin' something!

Me: Ya gotta do what you gotta do, Chiro. (I snap my fingers)

Otto is sitting on a chair, swinging his feet happily. Chiro is down on his knees, bracing himself, gradually moving his tongue forward.

Me: WILL YOU HURRY UP ALREADY!! IT'S JUST OTTO'S FOOT!!!

Chiro: (horrified) _Just _Otto's foot??!! We're talking about a robot monkey here!! Who knows where Otto has walked or treaded, and he doesn't even wear shoes!! So don't even tell me it's "just Otto's foot"!!!

Everyone is stunned into silence, including Mandarin and SK.

Me: Wow..I never thought of it that way...(I get an evil grin) Oh well, you still have to do it!!

Chiro whimpers and bends down on his knees again. Otto is sitting still, watching with wide eyes. Chiro lets out a tentative tongue and licks Otto's foot. He stands up and gags.

Chiro: I..need..water.

I snap my fingers and a water fountain appears. Chiro, whose face is as green as Otto's, runs to the water fountain and gulps down several gallons.

Otto: (looks around at everyone) What? I don't think they smell _that _bad!

Mandarin: Is that what I have been smelling? (looks disgusted) I thought that was Skeleton King, covered in lice and maggots or something!

SK: What?! You bumbling fool!

Before they can start fighting I snap my fingers and they are in big bubbles, like the ones Otto created to protect Shuggazoom.

Me: (proudly) There! Those bubbles are sound-proof and won't go anywhere!

SK and Mandarin look as if they are screaming their lungs out and they are desperately trying to find a way out, but nobody can hear them.

Me: What? They have air in there...I think..Anyway, Gibson has to eat 100 pounds of chocolate.

Gibson: (mortified) What?? Bubbling fat with countless amounts of sugar and carbohydrates??

Me: (jealous) Yes.

I snap my fingers and a whole mountain of chocolate candy bars appear. Gibson tentatively reaches out and gets a candy bar.

Otto: I'll help him eat it!

Sparx: Yeah, me too!

Me: IF ANYONE HELPS GIBSON, IT'S GONNA BE ME!!!! (fire flames in my eyes)

Otto and Sparx whimper and back up. Gibson slowly unwraps the candy and preparing himself from the worst, he takes a bite. Everyone leans forward so they can hear Gibson's outburst. Suddenly his face brightens like Squidward's when he first ate a krabby patty.

Gibson: This is utterly scrumptious! (gulps it down and unwraps another)

Nova: (laughs) Who woulda thought?

Antauri: (eyes Gibson warily) I'm afraid too much chocolate will make Gibson's immune system become out of hand.

Chiro: Antauri, you worry too much! (grins) Let Gibson have a little fun.

_**Forty-five minutes later...**_

Gibson is jumping off the walls because he's so hyper from eating one hundred pounds of chocolate.

Gibson: (drooling) Delicious chocolate! GIVE ME SOME MORE OF THAT APPETIZING CANDY, NOW!!!

The Monkey Team is hiding behind me for protection, whimpering. Antauri is the only calm one, floating and giving Chiro that 'I told you so' look.

Chiro: MAKE IT STOP!! FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS TWISTED WORLD, MAKE IT STOP!!

Me: Fine. Have it your way. (I snap my fingers and Gibby returns to normal)

Gibson: (holding his hand) Ugh..what just occured? I have a terrible migrain..

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Nova: Here comes another one. I'll read it this time. (grabs the review) This one is from **eightmonkey**.

**Ok when I read my dare I cracked up. So here's my next one:**

I dare Sprx to give a lectior on gravite and Gibson can't corect him before, during, or after he gives it.

Me: (evil laugh) Nice one!!

Sparx: I agree! (looks at Gibson smugly) Now it's _your _turn, buddy!

Gibson: (looks horrified) No..NO! This can't be! Sparx doesn't know anything about the gravitational pull!

Sparx: I do too! I know of the gravitational pull that always pulls the ladies toward me! X) This is for allllll the times you've bored me to death, Gibson...

Gibson: (clutches his head as if he has a terrible migrain)

Me: Okay, Sparky, do your stuff! And Gibson, no interfering....AT ALL. (I snap my fingers)

Gibson is sitting at a desk looking like a nervous student. Sparx is standing in front of him, stick thingy in hand, and several notes written on a chalkboard. Sparx is wearing sophisicated glasses and is wearing that "Yeah, I'm smarter than you" look that every student gets from his teacher.

Sparx: Mr. Hal Gibson, (Gibby opens his mouth to comment, but Nova and I give him dangerous looks and he closes it back up) You are here today to learn about gravity. (pushes his glasses farther up) Now, tell me, Gibson, do you know anything about gravity? (Gibson once again opens his mouth but Sparx cuts him off) NO! YOU DO NOT! This is why you're here, listening to a lecture about gravity from SPRX77, or should I say, Sparx.

Sparx starts pacing back and forth, Gibson watching in agony.

Sparx: It's quite simple, really, Gibson. Once upon a time there was a sun and he looked upon the earth and saw all the people floating around. He felt sorry for all these helpless beings and turned to his friend, the galaxy. Now, they had a conversation of some sort. Now the galaxy sort of had a thing for the sun, because she was (he raises his eyebrows) HOT. The sun said, "Oh, my dear friend, the people on Earth are floating around like we do in outer space. They are so helpless and they can't get around. So, would you help them get on the ground or somethin'?" And then the galaxy, who looked and sounded a lot like Elvis Presley, said, "Yeah, baby. I'll do anythin' you like. I'll just make up this thang called gravity, and it'll help the people get on the ground. What comes up, must come down, ya know?" So then the galaxy kept his promise. Scientists of today are still trying to figure out how the galaxy created gravity. Perhaps we'll never know. So every once in a while, when you fall and hurt yourself, or when you're jumping on the trampoline, take time to thank the sun for her sincerity and the galaxy for keeping his promise.

After listening to this ridiculous story, we all stare at Sparx in bewilderment then look at Gibson to see how he is. Gibson's eye is twitching, and he's banging his head on his desk to keep from saying anything. Suddenly all of us except Gibson burst into laughter.

Otto: Did you make that up, Sparx?

Sparx: (ROFL) Yeah, sure put a load on Brain Strain, didn't it?

Me: You didn't really follow the dare, though. It said to lecture Gibson about gravity, not how it was created.

Sparx: Aw, who cares? (wipes a tear away from laughing so hard) It was close enough!

Gibson is huddled away in a corner, rocking himself, clutching his jelly blob thing. (He seems to be doing that a lot lately)

Gibson: That's not how gravity was created..that's not how gravity was created..that's not how gravity was created...

Antauri: (concerned) Will Gibson be alright?

Me: Yeah, he'll be fine....(mumbles) As if I care.

Antauri: What was that?

Me: (chuckles) Nothing..nothing.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Boom bam baby, another review!

Sparx: Never say that again.

Me: YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!!!

Sparx: (holds his hands up) Sheesh, alright. Ya know, for a Monkey Team fan, you sure are mean to us.

Me: (crosses my arms) That's because you're a lot more annoying in person.

There is stunned silence for a moment.

Otto: You just got burned, Sparx!! (laughs)

Sparx mutters something about being trapped with a crazy freak fan and how he'd rather be watching grass die. **(A/N: That reminds me, read ****Caraqueen****'s fic called Boredom! It's really funny!)**

Me: Anywho, this review is from **AliJo**.

**me:alright,i got another one. i wanna see the monkey team meet the class of 30. Philly Phil and Gibson shall have a nerd-off. Sprx can give tips to Eddie, etc. Prepare monkey team prepare!  
twila: hey, be nice. i love you guys.  
me:well, everyone does! especially otto.  
twila:don't play favorites!long live spova! *giggle*  
me: do your thing Sprx and Nova 4ever!**

Me: Oh, I love Class of 3000!!

Nova: What the heck is that?

Me: (sly grin) You'll find out...

I snap my fingers and the cast of Class of 3000 appear. A tall, African-American man in his twenty's named Sunny; a husky African-American girl with an attitude named Tamika; a rich blonde boy with a southern drawl named Eddie; Japanese-American twins, Kim and Kam; a blonde girl with a southern drawl who is about as dumb as a post, Madison; an African American boy with some major drumming skills called Li'l D; and a boy who looks like Ronald McDonald, the genius, Philly Phil. **(A/N: Eddie has the same voice as Gibson--Tom Kenny! Eddie sounds like Spongebob except with a southern accent.)**

Sunny: (confused) Hi...littler peoples. If you are even peoples.

Madison: Awwww, they're so cute!!! Can I hug 'em?

Li'l D: Yo, where the heck are we?

Me: Welcome to SRMTHFG Dares! I am Beth, your hostess.

Tamika: First of all, what does SRMTHFG stand for?

Me and the Monkey Team: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!

Eddie: Uhhh...what now?

Kim: I like that name! I think it's pretty cool.

Kam: Yeah, but it is kinda long.

We all introduce ourselves. I wanna skip the introduction because it's too long. Blah blah blah.

Philly Phil: So, let me get this straight. You are genetically created robot monkeys. (bends down at Gibson to take a closer look) Hmmm...fascinating.

Gibson: (frowns) Will you please stop gawking? We are sophisticated robot monkeys, and we are not some common play toy.

Madison:....What?

Gibson sighs and mutters about being surrounded by idiots.

Tamika: Idiot? (looms over Gibson, holding up a fist) We ain't no idiots!

Nova: Hey, back off, you overgrown lug! (raises her mega fists)

Tamika: (glares at Nova dangerously) You askin' for a fight?

Nova: (scoffs) Ha! I could beat you down in two seconds flat!

Sunny: Uh-oh.

Li'l D: Ya shouldn'ta said that, yellow girl.

Tamika: (her face hot with anger) Oh, it's on now!

I snap my fingers and Tamika and Nova are in a boxing ring, preparing to fight each other. Eddie sighs in fondness as he watches Tamika. Sparx notices.

Sparx: You like that girl?

Eddie: (hearts appear in his eyes) Oh, yeah. Tamika's the love of my life.

Sparx: (mutters) Real good choice you picked there.

Eddie: (crestfallen) But she don't like me. (shakes his head) Nuh-uh, not at all.

Sparx: Listen here, what you gotta do is just be smooth and tell her how you feel.

Eddie: But I'm not good at that stuff.

Sparx: (smacks his forehead) Why couldn't you have been in the last chapter, when I was showin' off all my pickup lines?

Eddie: What?

Sparx and Eddie walk off, Sparx giving him some "brilliant" advice. Meanwhile, Gibson is in the corner, holding his jelly blob. Philly Phil walks up to him.

Philly Phil: Oooh, what is that thing? (bends down to look at it) Fascinating.

Gibson: (groans) Beth, what is the equivalent time of how long they're staying?

I am too captivated by the fight between Tamika and Nova to really grasp what Gibson's saying.

Me: (waves hand carelessly) Uhh..until next chapter. (my tone is distracted)

Gibson: (mumbles under his breath) Wonderful.

Philly Phil takes away the jelly blob and turns it around, looking at it with wide eyes.

Philly Phil:...Wow. According to my calculations..

As Philly Phil is talking, he doesn't realize the look of rage on Gibson's face.

Gibson: I CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE!!

Even me and the rest of the characters turn to look at Gibson, Tamika and Nova pausing in their fight. Sparx and Eddie even glance over, surprised)

Gibson: I'VE BEEN STUCK IN A RIDICULOUS STORY WITH A RIDICULOUS PLOT AND NOW HAVING THESE IGNORANT CHARACTERS FROM THE SO-CALLED SHOW CLASS OF 3000 IS A DISGRACE!!!! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!!

Antauri: Gibson..calm yourself down.

Gibson: I WILL NOT CALM MYSELF DOWN!! I WILL--

Suddenly I toss him a candy bar.

Me: There's more if you act nice.

Gibson, intrigued, snatches the candy bar, snatches back his jelly blob, and huddles in the corner, whispering random things. Philly Phil looks hurt.

Sparx: Don't take it personal, man. Gibson's just trying to get used to all of this.

Antauri: As we all are.

It is silence until....

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Kim: What was that?

Me: That's a review.

Sunny: (puzzled) A review?

Otto: Yeah. They put dares on them and that's what made you guys come here!!

Kam: Ohhhh.

Me: Who wants to read it?

Madison: OH, ME!!! I DO!! I DO!! (waves her hands frantically in the air)

Me: (whispers to Kim and Kam) Does she even know _how _to read?

Kim:...I think.

Me: Okay, then! (I hand Madison the review. Surprisingly, she reads it pretty good)

Madison: This is from....Car...queen...OOH! **Caraqueen**!

Me: Awesome! Keep on reading!

**Haha!1 This is so good! Okay, first off, tell Gibson I love him! Now, for the dares:  
1. I dare Gibson to act like a gangster/punk/whatever for a whole chapter. Every thing he says has to rhyme!!**

2. Bring Jinmay in and make her eat Chiro's socks!! Haha! I DISLIKE JINMAY!!

Chiro: (angry) What? Who dislikes Jinmay??

Madison: Hey, Gibson, a crazy fan named **Caraqueen **loves you!!

Gibson hardly acknowledges her as he slowly savors his candy bar.

Otto: He's so out of character today.

Me: (in a sing-song voice) Hey, Gibby!! (Gibson looks up) You have to do a dare!!

Gibson: What exactly do I have to do?

I reread the dare to him and Gibson is a mortified expression.

Gibson: No!! I cannot!!

Me: You can and will. (I snap my fingers)

Gibson is in a getup, with baggy pants and a giant sweatshirt. He's wearing dark sunglasses and wearing grills on his teeth.

Everyone: O___O;;

Me: Even _I'm _shocked at how that turned out!!!

Li'l D: Dude, he cool!!

Gibson: Yo, what up my homeslices. Gibsizzle's in the hizzle.

Sparx: (unable to hold in his laughter) That sounds sooo messed up in his British accent!

Everyone bursts into laughter.

Gibson: Yo, that ain't cool laughin' at me. It just ain't right.

Me: (ROFL) Bring..Jinmay..in! (I manage to snap my fingers)

Jinmay appears, looking confused.

Jinmay: What the...(looks at Gibson and gasps) Is that you, Gibson??

Gibson: Chyea dawg.

Jinmay: (spots Chiro) Chiro! (runs over and hugs him) Everyone on Shuggazoom is looking for you guys and...(spots me and the Class of 3000 characters) Who are they? What's going on here?

Chiro: (sighs) Long story.

Me: Long story short, welcome to SRMTHFG Dares! I am your hostess, Beth. (gestures to the Class of 3000 characters) And they're just here until the next chapter.

Jinmay looks dreadfully frightened/confused.

Nova: (sighs) You'll get used to it.

Sparx: Yeah, I can tell we're gonna be here for a while.

Otto: (cheerfully) I think this is fun!!

Everyone stares at him curiously.

Me: I'm glad _someone _thinks so. (hugs Otto) Now, Jinmay, you have to do a dare...

Jinmay: A dare?

Me: Yep. You have to eat Chiro's socks!!

I snap my fingers and a whole dirty hamper of dirty, sweaty socks appear. Jinmay gags.

Sunny: Don't you ever wash those thangs??

Chiro: (sheepishly) No...we don't have a washing machine in the Super Robot.

Li'l D: Hold up now. Tha Super Robot??

Otto: Our headquarters and our home!!

Madison: (GASP) So you're..._superheroes_?!

Tamika: Naw duh, Madison!

Me: Okay, shut up! It's time for Jinmay's dare.

Jinmay swallows hard and starts eating the socks. Everyone looks away in disgust. Gagging and choking sounds are heard as Jinmay desperately tries to gulp them down...and _keep _them down!

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

Jinmay tears into the last sock and runs to the water fountain. Her face is as green as her eyes. I poof her a bathroom and she runs inside. Puking noises are heard.

Chiro:...I hope this doesn't mess up our relationship.

Li'l D: You mean y'all are datin'?

Tamika: Well, it's over now.

Sunny: Fa sho.

Kim: I know, right? That shade of green on her face was SO not her color!

Me: Poor Jinmay...well, I guess that's it for this chapter. So long, my peeps! Be sure to leave a good dare (and questions) behind on your review!!

Gibson: See ya, chumps.

Madison: BYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE TO PEOPLE I CAN'T SEE!!! (waves)

Everyone groans and smacks their foreheads.

**A/N: LOL, that was a funny chapter to write...it was sure entertaining for me. XD I really hate to see the Class of 3000 characters go, I might keep them for another chappie. Anywho, review! (Awesome, I made a rhyme!!)**


	5. Can't touch this chappie!

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyy y'all!!! I bet y'all are surprised, two chapters in less than two days...yeah. I just wanted to say that...YOU GUYS ROCK!!! (hugs all the reviewers) Thank you so much! You guys are why I get on FanFiction and update so often. (teardrop) Oh, gosh, I'm getting emotional. I better start the chappie now, LOL! This chapter goes out to alla my rockin' peeps! **

Trumpets are blown and confetti flies as I appear in the room.

Me: Ta-dah, I'm here!!!

Sparx: (sarcastically) Wa-hoo.

Sunny: Hey, why are we still here?

Kam: Yeah, didn't you say we'd be outta here by this chapter?

Me: (brightly) Yes, but I've graciously decided to keep you guys here for one more chapter.

The Monkey Team (except Otto and Antauri): NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

The Class of 3000 Cast (except Tamika): YAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Gibson: Why must I endure this terrible agonizing situations??

Jinmay: I see you're back to your old self. (still shaken over the whole sock experience....I feel bad for her. It must not feel pleasant to digest rotten socks.)

Gibson: What? (looks over himself, seeing that the punk boy apparel is no longer there) Egad! You're correct! (overjoyed)

Otto: (disappointed) Awww, man....I really liked that one..

Me: (sigh) Me too.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Looky, a review! It is from my bestest friend, **AliJo**!

**OMG WITH A SIDE OF CARROTS! THAT WAS LOL FUNNY, I'M HERE LAUGHING AND MY SISTER IS LIKE "WEIRDO!" OH, CLASS OF 30 AND THE HYPER FORCE, GIRL YOU ARE MY HERO! EVEN THOUGH THAT WASN'T REALLY A DARE. anyway back to lower caps, i want to see the monkey team randomly break out into song, made up or real. i've got wicked on the brain, sorry guys. I LOVE U OTTO!**

Otto: (bashful) Awww, thanks, whoever you are!! #^__^#

Me: Ooooh, randomly break into song!! (evil grin) I love your mind, **AliJo**.

The Monkey Team get nervous looks.

Tamika: (grinning) This I _gotta _see!

Kim: I know, right?

Otto: (looks at Kim) You say that a lot, don't you?

Kim: I know, right?

Kam: (sighs) Yes, unfortunately, she does.

Me: Hmmmm...a random song..hmm..(looking through CDs and old records)

While I'm racking my mind to think of a song, the Monkey Team and CO300 (I'm going abbreviate it down to that) cast are talking.

Jinmay: (looks at Kim) Oooh, like your outfit! Where'd you get it?

Kim: I got it at the mall. I love it!

Jinmay: I know! It's so cute and colorful! :)

Kim: I LOVE colorful things, especially scarves.

Jinmay: (gasps) No way!!! So do I!

Nova gets bored of their girly conversation and turns to Tamika.

Nova: There's one thing we have in common. We HATE to be girly-girls.

Tamika: (scoffs) Ya got that right!

Nova and Tamika look at each other uncomfortably, disturbed at the alikenesses between them.

Philly Phil: What do you do on the team, green monkey?

Otto: My name's Otto. (proudly) And I'm the mechanic!

Philly Phil: (gasps) Fascinating....but I thought Gibson was the smart one.

Antauri: Gibson is intelligent indeed, although he is more into logic and scientific experiments. Otto, however, does a remarkable job at building contraptions.

Philly Phil: (wide-eyed) Wow!

Otto: (brightens at meeting a new friend) Do you wanna grab a hoverburger?

Philly Phil: What's that?

Otto:...It's like a hamburger, but it floats!

Philly Phil: Fascinating! Let's go get some!!

They skip away, chattering away about building stuff and hoverburgers and whatnot.

Meanwhile, Sparx is giving Eddie "the talk".

Sparx: Ya know, dude, I just told Nova how I felt about her two chapters ago.

Eddie: (eyes widen) Really? Was it hard?

Sparx: (lies) For this hot monkey? (scoffs) Heck no! It's easier than you think.

Eddie: Well...I'm not so good with words...

Sparx: You just hafta be smooth, know what I'm saying? If you wanna get the girl, spend less time flattering and dropping hints, and come right out and tell her your feelings for her. (winks) But a nice pickup line here or there might help.

Sunny and Antauri are just making small talk.

Sunny: So...what were y'all doin' afore ya got sucked into this...story?

Antauri: We were merely relaxing, enjoying a peaceful day. (floating in the air while he's meditating) And you were?

Kam: (joining the conversation) We were having school. (sighs) I really wanna go back to school. My brain hurts from not learning!

Gibson: (overhears Kam) As does mine, my good man!

Kam: (gasps) Wow! All of my friends call me a geek! ^^;; Well, except for Philly Phil.

Gibson: (waves his hand) You are not a "geek" of some sort, but you, as I am, are just hungry for more information and desire to learn more things.

Kam: Exactly!

As Gibson and Kam continue talking about how fun it is to learn (blech), Madison is off in the corner, poking the bubbles in which SK and Mandarin are in.

Madison: Ooooh! Real live bad guys! (giggles) They're sooo cute when they're miserable! (laughs)

Chiro: I wouldn't mess with them if I were you...

SK and Mandarin groan, althought they are unheard.

FINALLY, I find a song. It's called "Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer. (I'm sure all of you guys know this song!)

Me: (in a singsong voice) Are you ready, Hyperforce?

Everyone stops in their conversation, looking at me warily. Their looks say, "No, but I don't have a choice".

I snap my fingers and they know the lyrics.

Me: Hit it, Monkey Team!!

The Monkey Team are all dressed in the outfit like that guy wears in the music video, including the girls (Nova and Jinmay) and standing on a stage. Me and the CO3000 Characters sit in chairs, eating popcorn.

Monkey Team (all together): You can't touch this, you can't touch this, you can't touch this, you can't touch this, you can't touch this.

Sparx: My, my, my, the music hits me so hard

Gibson: Makes me say "Oh my Lord"

Antauri: Thank you for blessing me

Sparx: With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet.

Otto: It feels good, to know when you're down

Chiro: A super homeboy from the Shuggazoom town. **(A/N: Oh yeah, you know I changed the lyrics! LOL.)**

Sparx: And I'm known as such,

Otto: And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch.

Gibson: I told you homeboy

Nova: You can't touch this!

Chiro: Yeah, that's how we living and you know it!

Jinmay: You can't touch this!

Otto: Look at my eyes, man.

Nova: You can't touch this!

Sparx: Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics!

Jinmay: You can't touch this!

Antauri: Fresh new kicks, advance.

Sparx: (raises his eyebrows at Nova) You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance.

Otto: So move, outta your seat!

Chiro: (smiles at Jinmay) So get a fly girl and catch this beat!

Gibson: While it's rolling, hold on.

Sparx: Pump a little bit and let 'em know what's going on.

Antauri: Like that, like that.

Chiro: Cold on a mission, so fall them back!

Antauri: Let 'em know that you're too much.

Gibson: And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch.

The Monkey Team's all doing their own breakdance moves as they sing.

Nova: Give me a song, or rhythm.

Chiro: Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm givin' them.

Jinmay: Now, they know

Otto: You're talking about a Hammer you're talking about a show.

Gibson: That's hype..and tight?

Sparx: Singers are sweatin' so pass them a wipe...seriously!!

Kam: (whispers to Kim) I'm glad I don't have sweat glands.

The Monkey Team keeps singing/rapping.

Antauri: Or a tape, to learn

Chiro: What it's gonna take in the 90's to burn!

Otto: The charts?

Sparx: Either work hard or you might as well quit.

Gibson: That's word because you know....

Nova: You can't touch this!

Jinmay: You can't touch this!

Nova and Jinmay: You can't touch this!

Sparx: Break it down!!

The music breaks down, and so does the Monkey Team.

Sparx: Stop, Antauri time!!

Antauri looks flabbergasted but after much silently prodding he steps up in front of everyone and starts rapping in his deep voice.

Antauri: Go with the funk, it is said that you can't groove to this than you probably are dead. So wave your hands in the air, bust a few moves

Chiro: And run your fingers through your hair! (runs his hand through his black hair and shrinks back as everyone glares at him)

Antauri: This is it, for a winner, dance to this and you're probably gonna get thinner. Move, slide your rump, just for a minute let's do the bump, bump, bump!

Antauri starts breaking it down in front of everyone.

Everyone: GO ANTAURI! GO ANTAURI! GO ANTAURI!

Otto: Yeah...

Jinmay: You can't touch this!

Gibson: Look, man

Nova: You can't touch this!

Sparx: You better get hype, because you know

Jinmay: You can't touch this!

Chiro: Ring the bell, school's back in!

Nova: BREAK IT DOWN!!

Everyone adds in their own breakdance moves.

Jinmay: Stop, Antauri time!

Antauri: You can't touch this, you can't touch this, you can't touch this, you can't touch this.

Otto: Break it down---nice pants, Antauri!

Sparx: Stop, Antauri time!

Antauri: Every time you see me, The Antauri's just so hype, I'm on the floor and I'm magic on the mic. Now why would I ever stop doing this? With others making records that just don't hit. I've been showed on TV from London to the Bay. It's "Antauri, go Antauri, PP Antauri, yo Antauri". **(A/N: PP Antauri stands for Power Primate!)**

Otto: (brightly) And the rest can go and play!

Monkey Team: You can't touch this, you can't touch this, you can't touch this, you can't touch this, you can't touch this, you can't touch this, you can't touch this, YOU CAN'T TOUCH THIS!!!!

The music stops and the Monkey Team all strike a cool pose when the song ends. Me and the Class of 3000 characters burst into applause.

Sunny: Yo, that was hyped!!

Li'l D: Chyea man, I wanted to go up there and dance my mad skills!!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I snap my fingers and the Monkey Team return to normal.

Me: Good job, guys! And nice rappin' there, Antauri! ^_^ Would you care to read the review?

Antauri: Precisely. (takes the review politely) This review is from **Em Rib**.

**HAHAHAHAHA!**

Sonia "Oh Man this ROX!"

Em "U BET IT DOSE! Okay we MUST do another dare! Sonia will u do the honers?"

Sonia "I'd be so thankful, Em! ok, heres my dare. Jin-may and Nova must switch places. Nova be girly and Jin-may must be tom-boy!"

Em "AH I HATE GIRLY! ...No efence Jin-may! Ok my dare is...Gibson has to eat the BIGGEST bug in Shuggazoom while its ALIVE and... OK I HAVE TO DO A SPOVA ONE!"

Sonia "Knew it..."

Em "Nova and Sprx must go on a ROMANTIC date... Sometime this week, it dosent have to be in this story or in this part in this story."

Sonia "Em... Your a spova Fanatic, but ur still my best friend!"

Em "Oh thx Ur mine 2... but don't hug me."

GO SPOVA

Me: You two leave such good dares!! Okay, Nova and Jinmay, you two much switch personalities.

Jinmay and Nova: (gasp) NOOOOO!!

Me: (evil grin) Yes. (I snap my fingers)

Jinmay is still herself, but has that glint in her eye Nova always has. Nova is still herself too, but she is more dainty and of course more girly-girl-ish.

Nova: Ohmigosh, Kim, I LOVE that scarf!! It is like, soooo adorable!!

Kim: (confused) Uhh..thanks, Nova.

Chiro: (concerned) Uh, Jinmay...

Jinmay: What?

Chiro: You're not gonna beat me up, are you?

Jinmay: Naw. Just if ya act obnoxious. (glares dangerously at Tamika) That goes for you too, you overgrown freak!

Me: (winces) Yikes..

Before Tamika can react, I hurriedly rush to the next dare.

Me: Okay, Gibson, here comes yours.

I snap my fingers and a huge tarantula appears. Gibson shrieks very shrill and hides behind Kam.

Gibson: I have to eat..._that_?! Please, have some mercy in their cold heart!

I laugh evilly.

_**Fifteen minutes later...**_

Gibson is as green as Otto. Bug guts and bug juice is laying around everywhere.

Gibson: (panting, looking around widely) ARE YOU SATISFIED??!! I CAN FEEL IT CRAWLING IN MY DIGESTIONAL TRACT!!!

Me: Ewwww, TMI, Gibz!!

Gibson suddenly covers his mouth and gets a horrified expression, holding his stomach with his other hand.

Antauri: (concerned) Is there something wrong, Gibson?

Gibson: Other than I just ate an overgrown spider that was very much alive, I can feel it crawling back up!! (screams like a girl and runs inside the bathroom)

It is silence until Madison bursts into laughter.

Madison: That English guy is sooo funny!!

Me: Okay, next dare is that Sparx and Nova must go on a romantic date.

Sparx: (his face falls) I don't wanna go out with Nova when she's totally not herself!

We all look over at Nova and Kim, who are gossiping and doing each other's nails.

Me: Hmmm...I can understand that..

Sparx: Can we please wait until next chapter, when Nova's back to being herself?! (literally begging) **Em Rib **said it doesn't have to be in this part of the story, just sometime this week!!

Me: Since I am such a big Spova fan, I say yes.

Sparx looks very relieved.

Me: BUT...

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

A review interrupts me before I can continue. Sparx looks even more relieved. I grumble.

Me: This one's from **eightmonkey**.

**Ok, A) That last one was for you Sprx, your welcome B) And now my next dare is for the whole monkey team:**

I dare SK and Mandarin to beat themselves up, but if they don't want to then I'll beat them up myself(for the record, I'm a black belt(Beth you get to chose))

Me: Thank you for the offer, and I bet you are a really good fighter, but I really want to see SK and Mandarin beat up themselves..LOL.

Sparx: Yeah, baby! They're gonna get what they deserve!!

Me: Exactly!

Otto: Oooh...I can't wait for this!! ^__^

Madison: (disappointed) But I like to see them in the big bubble...OOH, CAN I POP IT??!! :D

Me: Ummm...I would, but the bubble can only pop when I snap my fingers.

I snap my fingers and SK and Mandarin come out of their bubbles.

SK: Yes!! At last!!

Madison: Oooh, lemme try! (she snaps her fingers, but nothing happens. She tries again, yet nothing happens. She cries out in frusteration)

Gibson: You don't understand, unintelligible life form...Beth holds the fate of our lives in those two fingers.

Me: (brightly) Yep!!

Sparx: (sarcastically) That's a pleasant thought.

Otto: Oh, I dunno. I think it's cool!!

Antauri: It is nothing of the sort, Otto.

Me: Anyway, Mandarin and SK, this is what you hafta do...(I reread the dare to them)

Mandarin: YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!! X(

Jinmay: No. Now hurry up and do it before I clobber you myself, you old bags!!

SK and Mandarin stare at her in shock.

Mandarin: Well...that was totally out of character..

Nova: I know, right?

SK and Mandarin stare at Nova in even more shock as they watch her and Kim do each other's nails and gossip.

SK: That was even more out of character...

Me: (sigh) Tell me about it. (brightens) Anywho, on with the dare! (I snap my fingers)

SK and Mandarin are in a boxing ring. Everyone except Kim and Nova are watching, laughing in amusement.

Skeleton King slugs himself in the face and Mandarin slaps himself with his claw.

Me: C'MON NOW, HARDER!!!

With a little prodding from me, SK and Mandarin are literally throwing themselves down on the floor, punching themselves and breaking their own bones. SK stands on top of a huge cliff.

SK: DERONIMO!!!!!!!!! (falls onto the ground. Several bones breaking are heard)

Next, Mandarin gets a cenderblock and drops it on his own head. He falls to the ground and lets out a pitiful howl. Then he pulls on a rope and makes a piano fall on himself.

Mandarin: NOT AGAIN!!!

Skeleton King is limping on a diving board, standing over a pool with deadly sharks in it.

SK: Well....here goes nothin'. (smacks himself so hard he goes tumbling into the pool of sharks)

The rest of the dare is so violent I can't even bear to write it down. Let's say this....after forty-five minutes of beating themselves up, I poof them to an emergency room....as if they deserve it. (scoff)

Everyone including Kim and Nova are rolling on the ground, laughing so hard they're crying. (Except Antauri, he's rolling in the AIR)

Otto: Aw, man, that was priceless!

Sparx: You're tellin' me! I should've gotten it on camera!

Gibson: I already did. (evilly grins and holds up a video camera)

We all high-five Gibson.

Sparx: Way to go, Brain Strain!

Jinmay: (scoffs) Those freaks deserved it.

Antauri: Even I must admit, that brought great joy and peace to my soul.

Li'l D: Dude, don't forget amusement!

Sunny: Yeah, definitely amusement!!

Tamika: I couldn't have done it better myself.

Eddie: Yeah, those dudes were creeping me out anyways. I'm glad they're gone.

Madison: I don't know...I kinda miss 'em..

Kam rolls his eyes.

Nova: Ohmigosh, I think I broke a nail!! O___O

Kim: OMG! This calls for like, drastic measures!! Come with me, Nova!!

They scurry off.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Who wants to read this one?

Li'l D: Heck, why not? I'll do it! (takes the review) Yo, this one is from a chick called...**MollyDolly94**...?

Me: Yep, that's her! Keep on readin'!

**Sorry about not reviewing the last chapter me and my family were busy.**

Let my tell you who the xiaolins and heylins are. They are some characters from a show called Xiaolin Showdown. The xiaolins are the good guys and they are Raimundo, a boy destined to be the dragon of wind, Kimiko, a girl destined to become the dragon of fire (don't get on her bad side, fire dragons in her show have bad tempers, almost as bad as Nova's), Clay, a boy destined to be the earth dragon, Omi, an orphan boy destined to be the ater dragon, and Dojo, a chinese dragon (he doesn't fight much).  
The Heylins are evil doers. They are Hannibal Bean, an evil bean (don't let his size fool you he is the one that made Chase Young evil), Chase Young, an evil demon dragon that use to be on the side of good, Jack Spicer, a goth boy who isn't much of a threat but is more of an annoyance, Wuya, an evil heylin witch but doesn't have her powers anymore.

Anyway, my dare(s) is/are:

1) I want Gibson to be locked in a room full of bugs (no poisinous ones) for the entire chapter.

2) I want Nova and Jinmay to sing "I Feel Like a Woman" by Shania Twain.

P.S.: NOVA, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. YOU ARE ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS ON THE SHOW.

Me: Ohhh, okay. Well, I don't watch that show and I'm afraid I'll be totally OOC if I put the character of Xiaolin Showdown on here, so I hope it's okay if I don't do that dare. Anyway...a room full of bugs! Got it!

Gibson: (groans) Why me?

Kam: (pats his shoulder sympathetically) I wish you the best of luck, Gibson.

Philly Phil: Oh, what I'd give to be locked in a room with bugs...fascinating.

Gibson glares at him.

I snap my fingers and a room appears. It's like a training room so we can see it through the glass pane. I shove Gibson in there and lock the door from the outside.

Gibson screams and shrieks as he runs from corner to corner, trying to escape from the bugs. We all die laughing as Gibson shoots off a few bugs with a horrified/disgusted expression. Finally he just huddles up in the corner with his jelly blob and just screams when a bug comes near him. Eventually the bug tires of his screams and turns away. This repeats several times.

Me: Okay, Nova and Jinmay, I'm gonna change you back to your normal selves so you can sing this song! (I snap my fingers)

Nova and Jinmay regain their personalities, completely aware of what they did.

Nova: EWWW!! MY NAILS ARE PAINTED!!! (disgusted) I didn't even know I _had _nails!!

Jinmay: (teardrop) And I was so...mean!!

Kim: (to Nova) Does that mean we're not BFF's anymore?

Me: (interrupting) Excuse me...

Nova: (ignores me and glares at **MollyDolly94**) That doesn't change a thing!! I'm still gonna get you!! (growls)

Otto: (sings) One way or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'M GONNA GET YA GET YA!!!!

Nova:.....Well, that was weird but it fit.

Me: GUYS!!

Nova and Jinmay look at me.

Nova and Jinmay: What?

Me: You've gotta do the dare!!!!

I snap my fingers and Nova and Jinmay are on a stage, wearing cute girly dresses. The rest of us are sitting in chairs, watching and eating popcorn.

Otto: (his mouth full) This is gonna be good!

Tamika: Ugh! Don't talk with your mouth full! (disgusted) You're as bad as Eddie!

Eddie: (his mouth full) Did you say something, my love?

Tamika scoffs.

Gibson is still in his bug-infested room, shivering and stroking his jelly blob.

Gibson: It's going to be alright..I'll protect you no matter what costs..

Anyway, I pop the CD in and the music begins playing.

Nova: I'm goin' out tonight, I'm feelin' alright.

Jinmay: Gonna let it all hang out.

Nova: Wanna make some noise--wanna raise my voice!

**(**Sparx: (whispers to Chiro) She has no problem with that already.**)**

Jinmay: Yeah, I wanna scream and shout.

Nova: (smiles smugly) No inhibitations--make no conditions.

Jinmay: Get a little outta line!

Nova: (waves her hand) I ain't gonna act politically correct.

Jinmay: I only wanna have a good time!

A disco ball drops from the stage ceiling and Nova and Jinmay sway to the beat.

Jinmay and Nova (together): The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun. (Fun, fun)

Nova: Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy---forget I'm a lady!

Jinmay: Men's shirts--short skirts! (twirls around) Oh, oh, oh, really go wild! (jumps up and down) Yeah, doin' in in style! (flashes a pretty smile)

Nova: Oh, oh, oh, get in the action---feel the attraction! (blows a kiss)

Jinmay: (runs a hand through her pink hair) Color my hair--do what I dare!

Nova: Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free! Yeah, to feel the way I feel!

Nova and Jinmay: (fly up in the air) Man! I feel like a woman!

Nova and Jinmay hold hands and spin around.

Nova: The girls need a break--tonight we're gonna take

Jinmay: The chance to get out on the town!!

Nova: We don't need romance (shoots Sparx a look) We only wanna dance!

Jinmay: (undoes her pigtails, making her pink hair fall to her shoulders) Gonna let our hair hang down!

They fly back down to the stage and dance very preppyish.

Jinmay and Nova (together): The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun! (Fun, fun)

Jinmay: I get totally crazy..

Nova: Can you feel it?

Nova and Jinmay (together): I feel like a woman!

They end with striking a pose, and in their dresses and with their beauty, Jinmay and Nova make a striking pair. Chiro and Sparx stand up and whistle when everyone applauds. Jinmay blushes with pleasure, but Nova flushes in anger.

Nova: I am NEVER singing ANYTHING like that again!

Me: Not unless it's in another dare!

Nova's face falls at the realization.

Sparx: Well, Nova, _I _thought you were really stunning!

Normally, Nova would punch him, but this time she actually acknowledges his compliment.

Nova: (looking at him curiously) Really?

Sparx: (smiles) Yes.

Nova smiles and doesn't complain about it again.

Me: Well, say good-bye to the Class of 3000 characters, because they're leaving when the chapter's over! (I snap my fingers and Gibson returns from the bug room)

Gibson: Oh, thank you ever so much!!

Everyone says heartfelt goodbyes (except Tamika and Nova).

Li'l D: Peace, y'all. I hope we can see each other again!

Sunny: (smiles) Me too. That was actually really fun!

Me: I agree!

Madison: (pouts) Awwww, do we hafta??

Philly Phil: Bye, Otto! It was really nice meeting you!

Otto: Bye. (sighs) Another playmate of mine is gone...

Gibson: Good-bye, Kameron, and don't stop learning!

Kam: (laughs) I won't!

Jinmay and Kim hug.

Jinmay: Don't forget me, okay?

Kim: Like, how could I forget _you_? (smiles)

Tamika: (glares at Nova) See ya.

Nova: (glares back) Yeah...bye.

Tamika and Nova: (mumble) And good riddance.

Sparx: Bye, Eddie! (winks) And remember what I said!

Eddie: (grins) Oh, I will!

Me: Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm out!

**A/N: That was fun to write. XD I hate to see Class of 3000 go, but I think it may have been confusing you guys who don't watch this show. But it was fun!! LOL, Can't Touch This was really fun. I can just imagine Antauri rapping and breaking it down!!! XD XD XD He has the voice for it. Anyway...don't forget, you guys, you can ask the Monkey Team questions, too! You can dare them and ask questions!! I hope y'all like this fic/story thing so far. I've been enjoying it!! And for ****AliJo****....OMG WITH A SIDE OF CARROTS!! LOL I'M OUT!!!**


	6. Pink is NOT Otto's color!

**A/N: Whew, yes, I'm finally back! HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009!!!! Anyway, I am soooo sorry I haven't been able to update...(anime sweatdrop) It's been a bit hectic where I've been 'cause we're getting ready for the new year....anyway, thank you for your patience and reviews! LIGHTS, KEYBOARD, ACTION!!!**

A big explosion sounds in the room where the Monkey Team is at and smoke fills the air. As they're coughing and as the smoke clears, they see it's just me.

Gibson: Oh, thank goodness...I thought there was a break-in or a mishap as such...

Me: (rolls eyes) C'mon, Gibson, you're in a story box. No one can break in unless I snap my fingers!!

Sparx: Where have you been for the past four days??

Me: Oh, just doing...stuff..

Nova: (suspicious) What kind of stuff?

Me: None of your business!! I don't have to reveal anything! I'M the authoress here!

Chiro: Do you _know _how boring it's been around here??!! While you're out celebrating the New Year, we're suffocating in a story box!!

Otto: (disappointed) Awww....we missed Shuggazoom's annual New Year's Party!!

Everyone groans because they were looking forward to it.

Before I can respond, a review comes in.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Nova: Whoopde-do. Another review. (sarcastically)

Otto: :D Hey, you made a rhyme!!

Me: Who wants to read the review?

Jinmay: I guess I will. (takes the review) This one's from **MollyDolly94**.

Nova: (sighs) Great..my _favorite _reviewer...

Me: Shut up, Nova! (turns back to Jinmay) Please continue.

**This chapter is amazing.**

Nova, come on when you sang "I Feel Like a Woman" it wasn't as bad as when someone made a marauders tribute called "The Marauders Feel Like Women". What happened was that four boys sang it and they were wearing dresses in half of the pictures.

Anyway, Dare(s):

1) If you know Harry Potter I would like it if you could bring the Marauders(James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin (no werewolf form) (I don't want Peter Petigrew to be there, that rat of a traitor) (I also want them in their teenage youth)), Severous (not sure how to spell his first name) Snape, Lilly Evens, The Golden Trio (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronnald Weasley), Ginnerva Weasley, and Nevvil Longbottom.

2) I want Jinmay and Chiro to sing "Breaking Free" from High School Musical.

Nova: O__O.....(speechless)

Me: Okay, on with the dares....sorry, **MollyDolly94**, but I don't watch or read Harry Potter. But I'll do your second dare! (I snap my fingers)

Chiro and Jinmay are on a gymnasium stage, fully equipped with lights and the hanging moon decoration and everything. Chiro is wearing a blue and white uniform, and Jinmay is wearing a dazzling red dress. They are holding mics The rest of us in the seats, watching.

Sparx: (winks) Do your stuff, kid!

I pop in the CD.

Chiro: We're soarin', flyin'. There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach.

Jinmay: If we're trying, so we're breaking free. (sings softly, looking nervous)

Chiro steps forward to face the audience.

Chiro: You know the world can see us in a way that's different than who we are. (goes back to Jinmay)

Jinmay lays her hand on his heart, then takes a step back.

Jinmay: Creating space between us...'till we're separate hearts.

Chiro and Jinmay: (slowly start walking toward each other) But your faith, it gives me strength....strength to believe..

Chiro: (goes in a circle around Jinmay) We're breaking free!

Jinmay: (smiles) We're soarin'!

Chiro: Flyin'!

Chiro and Jinmay (together) There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach!

Chiro: If we're trying...

Chiro and Jinmay (together): Yeah, we're breaking free!

Chiro: Oh, we're breaking free!

Jinmay: Ohhhh.

Chiro: (grins) Can you feel it building? (starts doing the pop-and-lock with his arms, acting like an ocean wave) Like a wave the ocean just can't control!

Jinmay: (giggles) Connected by a feeling, oooh, in our very souls.

Chiro and Jinmay: Ooooh...(turn on their jetpacks and slowly start flying up) Rising 'til it lifts us up...so everyone can see...

Chiro: (separates and does a backwards flip in the air, very badly by the way) We're breaking free!

Jinmay: (smiles in amusement) We're soarin'! (takes off and flies in the opposite direction)

Chiro: (zooms off after her) Flyin'!

Chiro catches up to her and they take each other's hands.

Chiro and Jinmay (together) There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach!

Chiro: If we're tryin...yeah, we're breaking free!

They slowly fly back down to the stage. Jinmay takes off running.

Jinmay: Runnin'!

Chiro: (starts climbing the ladder that was used in the Bop To the Top scene) Climbin'! To get to that place..

Jinmay flies over to the ladder and meets him at the top with a smile.

Jinmay: To be all that we can be!

Chiro: Now's the time...

Both: So we're breaking free...

Chiro: (strokes Jinmay's face with his hand) We're breaking free!

Jinmay: (blushes) Ohhh, yeah...

They fly back into the air with their jetpacks, holding each other's hands and spinning around in a circle.

Chiro: More than hope, more than faith

Jinmay: This is truth, this is fate! And together we--

Both: See it comin'!

By now me and the Monkey Team are standing up and clapping like the audience did in HSM.

Chiro: More than you, more than me!

Jinmay: Not a want, but a need!

Both: Both of us breaking freeeeeeeeee!!

Jinmay separates from Chiro and twirls around in a circle.

Jinmay: Soarin'!

Chiro: Flyin'!

Both: There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying--

Chiro: Yeah, we're breaking free!

Jinmay: Breaking free! We're running..

Chiro: Ohhhh, climbin'!

Both: To get to that place, to be all that we can be! Now's the time...

Chiro: Now's the time...

Jinmay: So we're breaking free..

Chiro: Ohhh, we're breaking free.

Jinmay: Ohhh.

They fly slowly back down to the stage, mesmirized and staring into each other's eyes, holding hands.

Chiro and Jinmay: You know the world can see us...in a way that's different than who we....arrrrrre...

The music ends and the Monkey Team and I burst into applause. Chiro kisses Jinmay on the cheek and she smiles with pleasure.

Sparx: You actually sing pretty decently, kid!

Me: Awwwww, that was sooo sweet!! I bet all the Chinmay fans who read this just freaked right now!!

I snap my fingers and everything returns to normal, but Chiro and Jinmay exchange glances and smile.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Cool! Another review! This one's from **jinmay-4-ever**.

Everyone turns to look at Jinmay, who looks confused. When she doesn't comment, I continue reading the review.

***stares at reviewers and hostess* o...kay.**

i am weirded out right now. but im guna kill Caraqueen if shes mean to jinmay again! ( joking cuz i dont have the guts to do it)

*grins* i finnaly meet somebody with an evil mind like me!  
but first i have to tell you. its Sprx... not sparx. and jinmay isnt all that girly. if she was she wudnt be my favorite character. XD

so anyways, to my dares:  
1)i dare chiro to sing the thriller ( the one by michael jackson) ((sorry chiro! i like you and all, i just think iits a kool song!))  
2)i dare antauri to kiss nova. ( it can be a brotherly sisterly way or someything like that...u decide. and i am all for spova, but seriously, theirs enough spova to last a lifetime.)

UPDATE SOON!

Me: Whaaaaat?

Otto: (frowns) Hmmmm....I don't know what to make of her...

Nova: Nobody really does right now. (cringes) If she has an evil mind like Beth does...

Gibson: This could result in a hazardous, painful situation for us.

Me: (evil cackle) Muhahahaha....

The Monkey Team looks nervous.

Me: Anyway...I know how you feel, **jinmay-4-ever**. I get reeeeeally mad when someone flames Spova, so I feel your pain. No more of that disliking Jinmay stuff, **Caraqueen**! LOL.

Otto: And Sparx's name isn't spelled Sprx....or is it?

Nova: If it was spelled Sprx, it would sound like Sperx or something.

Me: Yeah. And even though a lot of people say Sprx and even if it is the correct way of spelling it, I'm gonna stick with Sparx....mostly because (1) I like it, and (2) I've already gotten in the habit. LOL! Oh, and sorry for making Jinmay so girly...(sheepish smile) I know she wasn't that bad, but I just like to have a little fun. (turns to Chiro) Now, Chiro, you have to sing the song **jinmay-4-ever **dared you to.

Chiro: Whaaaat?! (sweatdrop) Why??!!

Me: Because what the reviewer says, goes!!! I thought you would've learned it by now! (sigh)

Chiro: No! No! Please don't!

Me: (evil grin) Sorry, Chiro....

I snap my fingers and Chiro is dressed like Michael Jackson and Jinmay is standing in the middle of a dark room with a window with the moon shining through. Glowing eyes in the dark are staring at him.

Me: Here we go, Chiro!

Otto: ^_^ Another rhyme!

I pop in the CD.

Chiro: It's close to midnight and something's lurking in the dark. (There's a rustle in the bushes, and as Jinmay looks scared, Cinderella and Prince Charming walk out)

Me: O__o Stop the music!! (I glare at Cinderella and her prince) Why are you here?! And how did you come in here?!

Cinderella: (giggles) Well, we heard it was close to midnight, and I've got to go home to the fairy godmother before Prince Charming sees that I'm an ugly freak maid!

Me: You're not allowed in this story! Bye, princy and...freaky maid! (I kick them and they go soaring out of the story)

Antauri:.....

Gibson: That was....odd...

Otto: (brightly) Cinderella is pretty!

**(A/N: I have nothing against Cinderella, because I actually liked the movies when I was little....I just did that because I'm crazy...and because I ate some chocolate! -manical laugh-)**

I start the music back up again.

Chiro: It's close to midnight and something's lurking in the dark! (looks around for Cinderella) Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart. (Mandarin steps out in the moonlight, and Jinmay trembles in fear)

Mandarin: (looks around and sighs) Ey ey ey....why am I back in this story again? (I do the slashing motion across my throat to Mandarin, which means SHUT UP! And he does)

Chiro: You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze, as horror looks you between the eyes. You're paralyzed! (Jinmay tries to move but she can't)

Somewhere in the darkness, a door slams. Jinmay jumps. She's very edgy, isn't she?

Chiro: You hear a door slam, and you realize there's nowhere left to run. You feel the cold hold, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. (Jinmay starts shivering) You close your eyes, and you hope that this is just imagination, girl. (Jinmay closes her eyes)

Chiro: But all the while, you hear the creature creepin' up behind. (As Mandarin inches closer behind her, Jinmay's eyes flew open and widen in fear) You're out of time.

Jinmay tries to run away, but something in the darkness shoves her down.

Chiro: They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side. They will possess you, unless you change the number on your dial. (goes over and turns into his hero form, then embraces Jinmay) Time for you and I to cuddle closer together dear. All though the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen. (Jinmay gets a relieved smile)

Chiro: (looks out the window) Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand. Creatures crawl in search of blood to terrorize your neighborhood. And whosoever shall be found without the soul for getting down, must stand and face the hounds of (beep), and rot inside a Corpse's shell.

Jinmay separates from Chiro and bravely stands to face the creatures in the dark.

Chiro: The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of forty thousand years. And grizzly ghouls from every tomb are closing in to seal your doom.

Sure enough, the tombs around Jinmay open and the ghouls close in around her.

Chiro: And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver. (Jinmay is desperately trying to fight them off, shivering all over) For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller.

Jinmay collapses on the ground as the ghouls tower above her.

Chiro: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the Beast about strike. You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a killer, Thriller. 'Cause this is Thriller, thriller night.

As the song ends, I snap my fingers and everything returns to normal.

Jinmay: That was....creepy.

Chiro: You're tellin' me! (shudders)

Sparx: O_O Wow, kid, you had _me _scared!

Otto: Me too! (shivers) That was too scary!!

Me: I agree. I hate the dark! (brightens) Annnnyway, Antauri, you have to kiss Nova...wait, WHAT?!

Sparx, Nova, and Antauri: WHAT?!

Me: (sighs with relief) Oh, look, the review says it can be like father/daughter. (waves hand) I'm fine with that.

Sparx: I'm not!!!! X(

I snap my fingers. Antauri goes up to Nova and kisses her cheek like a father would his daughter. Nova smiles.

Me: Awwww, that was sweet!! I've always thought Antauri and Nova were like a father and daughter!!

Sparx grumbles.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Nova: I got this one. (takes the review)

Sparx: Why don't you let _me _read it, Nova? (winks at her flirtasciously)

Nova rolls her eyes and punches him.

Nova: It's from **Em Rib **again.

Me: Yaaay! I love her dares!! Keep reading.

Nova: (glares at me) Don't tell me what to do!!

Otto: (sighs) Fine, I'll read it so we can hurry. (snatches the review away)

**Both "THIS ROX!"**

Em "U ALL ROCK... O ya and Sonia NEVER turn a tom-boy in2 a Girly girl EVER again!"

Sonia "Ok Ok, dont kill me."

Em "I wont...yet..."

Sonia "WHAT!?"

Em "Shut up and let me give a dare! OK I want to see Mandarin tied up in a bag and hang from the ceiling like a punching bag, and Nova gets to hit him as many times as she wants and however hard she wants. And she can hit him at ANY time during the next chapter!"

Sonia "Nice dare... But wait dont YOU do that to Tom (best guy friend)"

Em "I had to get the idea somehow!"

Sonia (looks scared) "Ok... Anyway, my dare is Otto must allow Chiro to dye his fur pink"

Em "just for the record...PINK SUCKS! ...Man Im gonna get a LOT of hate mail because of that oh and...

GO SPOVA

Nova: (grins evilly) I like this dare...

Mandarin: Oh no. Why me??

Me: Ohhh yes, Mandy...

Mandarin: O-O WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??!!

I bear my teeth at him.

Me: Mandy. Got a problem with that? Or do I need to say it slower?

Mandarin: X( That's it!!!

Me: (smirks) No, this is it.

I snap my fingers and Mandarin is hanging from the ceiling, tied in a bag. He's scrambling inside it, screaming and pleading for help.

Nova: Oh no, Mandarin. X) This is for all the times you've locked me in that freezing training room....

Nova slugs and punches Mandarin for thirty minutes straight, knocking him with her biggest blows, almost making the bag fall off the ceiling at one point. The rest of us watch in interest as Mandarin's screams of pain and misery fill the room.

Antauri: It seems as if Nova has kept these feelings about Mandarin locked inside, and now she is finally able to release it.

Sparx: I don't blame her. Mandarin was a jerk for what he did to her!

Otto: Yeah, but Nova almost destroyed the Super Robot, remember?

Mandarin: (from inside the bag) I REMEMBER!!!

Sparx: Yeah, but she had a good reason!

Gibson: I agree with Sparx for once. Mandarin should've known better than to bother Nova more than once.

Me: Ditto....now...for the next dare..

Otto: O___O

Me: Chiro, here's some pink dye. (I snap my fingers and it appears in Chiro's hand) Go for it.

Chiro: This is gonna be fun!! X)

Otto: Noooo!! I like green WAY better than dumb ol' pink!

Nova and Jinmay: WHAT did you say, Otto?! (spin around to face him)

Otto: :O Uhh...nothin'.

Nova: Yeah, that's what I thought!

Jinmay looks hurt and Nova looks angry.

Sparx: I, for one, don't think pink is dumb....just on guys.

Chiro: (smiles at Jinmay) I think it looks really pretty on you, Jinmay...(remembers Nova and nervously glances over at her) You too, Nova.

Sparx: Nice save, kid.

Me: Okay, time to begin!! (snaps fingers)

Chiro carefully reads the directions three times before finally doing it. Nearly forty-five minutes later, Chiro washes off the dye and....

Me: (squelching a laugh) Here...Otto...(I burst out laughing as I poof a mirror)

The Monkey Team try not to hurt Otto's feelings, but in the end can't contain themselves. They're rolling on the floor laughing, and Antauri is merely floating in the air chuckling.

When Otto looks in the mirror, he sees he's a bright hot pink.

Otto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (falls down on his knees dramatically)

He looks in the mirror and stands up again, studying himself curiously.

Otto: (considering) You know...it doesn't look that bad..

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: (gasp) Yayyyy, this one is from **AliJo**!!! (dances)

Otto: You like her a lot, don't you?

Me: She's my bestest friend on FanFiction!!

Gibson: 'Bestest' is not a word.

Me: Well, excuuuuuse me, Mr. Wise Guy!

Sparx: Actually, Mr. Wise Guy is Antauri.

Me: Ah, whatever. (waves hand) Just read the review.

Sparx takes the review and reads it.

**SO FUNNY! I LOVE THIS! OKAY, NOW I DARE THE MONKEY TEAM TO DO A SURVIVOR TYPE THING. BACK TO LOWER CAPS, challenges and stuff simply becuz i'm in a bet to see who'd win. YA'LL ROCK!**

Me: Cool dare! If it's okay, I think I'm gonna save it for last. I wanna get all the other reviews out of the way, 'cause Survivior's sure to take a while.

Sparx: (groans) It's a long chapter already!

Me: Suck it up, Sparky!!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Oh, this one is from my other friend, **Caraqueen**, aka the future Mrs. Gibson!!

Gibson: (flabbergasted) Well, I'd think not! How ridiculous!

Me: C'mon, Gibz, she's JUST LIKE YOU!!! At least read the review!

Gibson:....Very well. (takes the review)

**Lol! That was funny! Okey dokie, here are my dares:**

1. Nova has to flirt with Gibson through the whole chapter... and like it! (I don't like Gibson/Nova I just think that would make Sparx mad.. LOL)

2. Give Gibson bug spray from me!! I LOVE YOU GIBSON!

Me: (GASP) Whaaaaat?! (teardrop) **Caraqueen**, I thought you were my friend!!!!

Gibson: Thank you for the bug spray, but your first dare is an outrage!!!

I snap my fingers and Gibson receives a can of bug spray.

Me: Ha! I made her give you the cheap kind, Gibby! (LOL)

Gibson: (grumble) Oh well. It's better than nothing at all, I suppose.

Me: Well, for the first dare...(sigh) I guess we'll have to save the romantic date for Sparx and Nova for next chapter. I'm reeeeeeeeally sorry, **Em Rib**! I was looking forward to the date too. I promise I'll get to it.

Sparx: Yeah, I don't wanna go on a date with Nova when all she can talk about is Brain Strain!! -___-;;;

Nova: I don't want to talk about Gibson, period!!! (furious) This dare is now on top of my Hated Dares list!!

Otto: You mean it's above "I Feel Like A Woman" thing?

Nova: YES!!!! (glares at **Caraqueen**) Mark my words, I will track you down and YOU WILL REGRET THIS!!!!

I reluctantly snap my fingers.

Nova giggles and walks up to Gibson.

Nova: You know, I've always liked the color blue. (tickles Gibby's chin)

Gibson looks very uncomfortable and Sparx is steaming.

Nova: You're so smart and funny, Gibby..(admiring sigh)

Me: That's it, I can't take it!! (storms off to get the Survivor stuff ready)

Sparx: I can't watch....but I have to!! X(

Nova: Hey, Gibby, how's ya bout me and you go to a movie, huh? (snuggles up against Gibson) A romantic one, perhaps?

Gibson: (stammers) Ahh..errr..

Nova: (holds a finger to his lips) But we _won't _be watching it...get it? (giggles)

Sparx: (furious) THAT'S IT!!! (launches himself at Gibson and tackles him. Poor Gibby) YOU BETTER STOP MESSING WITH MY GIRL!!!

Nova: I'm not _your _girl, you dumb monkey! (smiles lovingly at Gibson) I'm Gibson's girl. (winks at him flirtaciously)

Sparx lets out an angry scream and pounds on Gibson.

Gibson: IT'S NOT MY FAULT, SPARX!!! I DON'T LIKE THIS ANY BETTER THAN YOU DO!!!

Otto: Wow....this is better than watching TV!

Chiro: Definitely.

Jinmay: (concerned) I hope nobody gets hurt.

Antauri: Sparx, release Gibson immediately!

Sparx ignores Antauri.

Antauri: **Now**, Sparx!!

Sparx finally stops and walks away grumbling. Gibson is sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

Nova: (runs over to him) Oh, Gibson honey, are you hurt?? Want me to kiss it?

Gibson: NO! (storms off)

Nova, stunned for a moment, finally runs after him.

Nova: Wait, Gibson, I thought we had a connection!!!

Antauri: This is strangely out of character.

I come back in a sour mood.

Me: Ready for the Survivor dare?

_**Ten minutes later....**_

The Monkey Team is at Tribal Council, and I am the host. It is night, and everyone's torches are flaming.

Me: It is time to vote out the first person to leave Survivor. Otto, you're up.

Otto reluctantly walks to the ballot, where a piece of paper, a pen, and the ballot box are waiting.

Otto: (writes down his own name and holds it up for the camera to see) Uhhh...I couldn't think of anyone else to put down. (puts the paper in the ballot box and walks back)

Sparx is next, and he storms down to the table. Gibson looks nervous.

Sparx: (writes down Brain Strain and holds it up) You steal my girl, you get voted out, buddy. (angrily folds the paper and puts it in the ballot box)

Gibson is next. He walks past an angry Sparx and strides up to the table.

Nova: (sighs) He is so hot when he looks nervous...

Gibson: (writes down Nova's name and holds it up) I'm sorry, and I know you'll kill me afterwards, but I can't listen to your flirtascious remarks anymore. It's driving Sparx insane, and me too, for that matter. (puts it in the ballot box)

Nova is next. She blows a kiss to Gibson and hurries to the ballot box. Sparx shoots Gibson a death glare. Poor Gibson just looks miserably at his lap.

Nova: (writes down Sparx's name and holds it up for the camera) For one thing, Gibson is way cuter than you are, and just because you like me doesn't mean I like you. I want you outta here, because you keep hurting my precious babycakes. (puts it in the ballot box and hurries back to her seat. She winks at Gibson. I roll my eyes)

Everyone else votes and I nod.

Me: I will now talley the votes. (I snap my fingers and the ballot box appears in my hands)

I open the box and unfold a piece of paper, then I turn it around so the Monkey Team can see.

Me: Otto, one vote.

Otto smiles. I get another piece of paper and unfold it, then I turn it around to face the Monkey Team.

Me: Gibson, one vote.

Nova looks mad and a sweatdrop rolls down Gibson's face.

I get out another piece of paper and unfold it, then turn it around.

Me: Nova, one vote.

Nova looks shocked. So does Sparx.

Me: So far it's one vote for Otto, one for Gibson, and one for Nova. (I pull out another vote and turn it around) Nova, two votes.

Nova's mouth drops open.

Me: (pulls out another vote) Sparx, one vote.

Sparx glares at Gibson, but he holds his hands up in confusion.

Me: And....the last vote is....(I pull out the last vote. The Monkey Team leans forward)....Sparx.

Jinmay: What? But it's a tie!

Me: Exactly. So Nova and Sparx have to beat up Mandarin. Whoever makes Mandarin pass out wins.

Nova: (cracks her knuckles) Too easy.

Sparx gulps.

Nova goes over and punches Mandarin (who is still in the bag) a few times, but his screams of pain keep going.

Me: Sparx's turn!

Sparx slams Mandarin against the wall and keeps punching him. Mandarin's screams cease.

Me: Nova's turn!

Nova only has to punch Mandy one time and his figure goes limp.

Me: Mandy?

No answer.

Me: Nova wins!!! The first one voted out of Survivor is....Sparx!

Sparx: What?? But that's not fair!

Antauri: Sparx _was _the main cause for Mandarin going into unconsciousness.

Me: (shrug) Sorry, those are the rules. (turns to Sparx) Bring your torch, Sparky!

Sparx reluctantly gets his torch and walks up to me.

Sparx: Will I get kicked out of this story?

Me: Heck no! You just won't be able to play Survivor. Now--(turns serious) The tribe has spoken.

I dump water all over Sparx and the torch, making it go out.

Sparx grumbles and walks off, shoulders slumped.

Me: Well, we will have immunity challenges in the next chapter so...

Otto: What are immunities?

Me: (SIGH) Immunities are little statues or necklaces you win in a physical challenge. If you win it, nobody can vote you out.

Chiro: Cool!

Me: Now...I'll see you next chapter!! (poofs away)

Crickets chirp and everyone looks at one another.

Chiro:....So....what now?

**A/N: LOL, yep, that's the end of this chapter! I'm going to continue Survivor in the future chapters until everyone is voted out! But don't worry, I'll still do y'alls dares too! (giggles) I have to admit, making Nova flirt with Gibson was a little funny. But I only support SPOVA....and yes, you are still my friend, ****Caraqueen****! (hug) Now....(dramatic music)...review!**


	7. Can you feel the love tonight?

**A/N: Yessss, I'm back!! (dramatic music) Sorry for such the long wait, like always things have been a bit hectic...and in the meantime I'm working on another Spova oneshot! ^__^ Oh, and I've never watched Indiana Jones...I love that dare, ****MollyDolly94****, but I honestly don't know if I can do it. (slaps forehead) This is the time I wish I would've watched it with my family on Movie Night instead of going on FanFiction...O_O Whoa, irony just slapped me in the face. I'm stupidly rambling so I'm going to start now! **

**Advertisement: Join the Kill Sparky club forum!! It's awesome! **

I appear in a cloud of pixie dust!!!

Nova: Guess who decided to come back. (sarcastically)

Me: Hey, it's not my fault life gets in the way of things!! (looks around) 'Kay, everyone's here...

Sparx: Why wouldn't we be?

Me: (purposely ignoring Sparx's comment) Hey, where's Gibson?

Everyone looks around. Unknown to the rest of us, Gibson has locked himself in a closet and is listening to "Bad Day" on the radio.

After several minutes we give up.

Me: Aw, he has to be somewhere. He'll come up. In the meantime---

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Otto: (jumps excitedly) Yay!! A review!! (sings happily) A happy review--for you!

Me: Oookay, that was weird on sooo many levels..(holds out the review) Why don't you read it...?

Otto: Sure thing! (grabs the review) It's from **MollyDolly94**.

Me: Yet another faithful reviewer. Keep goin'!

**Hi, it's me again.**

When I read the part with Nova flirting with Gibson I almost bursted out laughing.

Dare(s):

1) I would like Gibson to be in a room with a glass case (no holes, just a big glass box that only you can open) that is full of the man eating ants from "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull".

2) I would like you to do the scene with the snake and the drysand from the same movie (right when Indy has to grab the snake) only Gibson as Indiana Jones, Jinmay as Marion, and Chiro as Henry Jones the Third (ABSOLUTLY NO LOVE BETWEEN JINMAY AND GIBSON LIKE IT DOES IN THE MOVIE! I only like it if it is Chinmay) I also would like it if you changed the snake to a giant centipede that is the same size as the snake was.

Otto: Hi!

Nova: Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that dare. (eyes me icily, Sparx throws Gibson a major death glare as he walks in the room)

Me: (shrugs) It's business.

Gibson: (nervously avoiding Sparx's gaze) Who exactly is this character 'Indiana Jones'?

Me: (GASP) You don't know who he is?? He's a historical, fiction legend! Based off of books.

Sparx: Uh-huh. And how do you know this?

Me: Are you kidding? I've heard about it....I just haven't watched them. (sheepish grin) So I won't be able to do the second dare. Sorry, guys. I know it seems like I've been turning down a lot of your dares, but I'm only turning down the ones I absolutely can't do. But I'm going to really try to meet your standards.

Chiro: Now, on with the dare...?

Me: Oh, yeah. Right. (anime sweatdrop)

I snap my fingers and a big glass case appears with no holes or anything, and one I can only open with a snap of my fingers. Giant, man-eating ants are inside, pressing up against the glass, eyeing Gibson hungrily.

Gibson: (horrid gasp) Egad! No! This cannot be!

Otto: What's wrong, Gibson?

Gibson: THOSE ARE THE GARGANTUAN ANTS THAT APPEAR IN MY NIGHTMARES EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!! THEY HAUNT ME!!! (screams)

Me: Well...that's irony for you..

Gibson: (leaps on top of me and grabs my shirt) Listen to my words! You absolutely _**cannot **_place me in that case!! It would be deceptively cruel!!

Sparx: He's got a point there, kid. X) I like it.

Me: Me too! (evil laugh)

Antauri: (frowns at me and Sparx) You two should reconsider. Think of the consequences!

Me and Sparx thing for a moment.

Sparx:...The only consequence I can see is Brain Strain getting scared out of his wits! XD

Me: Yeah, and don't forget us laughing! ^__^ Let's do it! **(A/N: It would be sooo wrong if I made Gibson say, "I like doing it! It makes me feel rather tingly." just then. XD)**

I snap my fingers and Gibson is suddenly inside the case. He looks up at the ants with wide, fear-filled eyes. We hear him scream like he never has before.

Sparx: (grins) I'm actually beginning to like you as an authoress!

Me: Thank you! :)

Gibson flies to the ceiling, desperately trying to get the top off without success. Just then the ant grabs him and pins him down to the ground.

Gibson: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!!

Me, Sparx, Nova, Chiro, and Otto are rolling on the floor laughing. Gibson finally struggles out and runs away from them. He's so distracted trying to get away from the giant ants that he slams right into the wall. We all laugh harder.

Gibson: (stands up, holding up one finger with a stupid look on his face) Would you like some fries with that clam keyboard? (passes out)

The giant ants walk up to Gibson and hungrily feast upon their prey. Suddenly we all stop laughing.

Me: NO! NO! NO! NO! THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!! BAD ANTS, BAD ANTS!!!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Otto: A review came in!

Me: Somebody get it!! We have more major things to deal with right now!

Jinmay catches the review and clutches it in her hands. Everyone stares at Gibson and the ants in horror.

Sparx: DO SOMETHING, BETH!!!!

Me: I can't!!! The stupid ants won't listen to me!!! (pounds on the glass) HEY YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT THE BLUE MONKEY!!! JUST SCARE HIM OUT OF HIS WITS!!!!

Otto: Ohhh, this is bad, this is bad, THIS IS BAD!! (panicking)

Nova: (glares at me and Sparx) This is all your fault!

Sparx and Me: _OUR _fault?!

Jinmay: If you wouldn't have decided to throw him in there, he wouldn't be half dead right now!! (bursts into frightened tears)

Antauri now even looks concerned.

Antauri: I need everyone to calm down and take deep, even breaths. (turns to me) Now, didn't you say you could do anything by just doing the easy task of snapping your fingers? If so, you can make the ants and glass case disappear, and Gibson will return back to full health.

Me: Oh yeah! D'oh! (smacks forehead) Why didn't I think of that? I'm the smart one! (looks nervously at Antauri) Besides you and Gibby, I mean.

I snap my fingers and it's just Gibson there, rubbing his head.

Antauri: How do you feel, Gibson?

Gibson: I feel fine. (looks around) The ants--they're gone!! (laughs in disbelief) I thought I was about to perish!

Everyone looks menacingly at me and Sparx.

Me: Uhhh, Jinmay, how about reading the next review?

Jinmay: Sure. This one's from **Soul of Antauri**.

Me: Awesome! Keep on truckin'!

Everyone stares at me in dumbfoundment.

Me: (sigh) -__-;; Just read the review.

**Interesting. Nova flirting with Gibson is a lot more funny than I would think. Nice job with that. Sorry to say this, but Antova is my favorite pairing and the father-daughter kiss thing was, in my opinion, CUTE!**

My dares:  
I dare Sparx to go jump in the nearest river(be sure it's COLD water)!

I dare you, Sparx and Nova 4ever, to kiss Gibon. (Sorry, but I couldn't resist!)

Sparx: First of all, what's Antova? Second of all, COLD WATER??!!

Me: Antova is a pairing of Antauri and Nova.

Sparx glares and crosses his arms. Antauri and Nova look at each other uneasily.

Me: Oookay, next of all, I thought the father/daughter kiss was cute too. That's how I've always thought of Antauri and Nova---like a father and daughter.

Nova: That's how I've always felt too.

Antauri: I agree.

Me: Now, with the dares, I like the first one, but........THE SECOND ONE??!! (looks disgusted and horrified at the same time) It's...it's...there's not even a word to describe it!

Gibson: (shudders) How utterly repulsive. This is an outrage!!

Sparx: This should be interesting. (smirks)

Me: (snatches the review away from Jinmay and looks for a loophole) Wait...who is this Gibon?

Gibson: (rolls eyes) 9__9 Isn't it obvious? It's apparently a typo of some sort....(I slap my hand over his mouth)

Me: (whispers) Loop..hole.

Gibson's eyes suddenly fill with understanding.

Gibson: Oh, I understand...(puts on his best oblivious face) I have absolutely no idea. There is no one here of the name "Gibon"! (winks at me)

Sparx: (crosses his arms) C'mon, now, guys, that's cheating and you know it.

Me: (gasps innocently) What? Us? _Cheating_?

Nova: (narrows her eyes at us) Cut the act, Dumb and Dumber.

Gibson: (insulted) I am not dumb! I am a very intelligent simian!

Otto: It's nice to have you guys back, not flirting with each other!

Sparx: (mumbles) I'll say.

Antauri: (looks at me and Gibson, a tiny smile forming on his lips) Shall we continue with the dare?

Otto: Yeah, we all know it was a typo that meant to spell Gibson!

I snap my fingers and a huge, ice cold river appears. It's as cold as the water in Antarctica.

Sparx: _I_...have to go in..._there_?!

Nova: Yeah, Sparky. Do we have to say it slower for you? (says it slower)

Sparx glares at her but doesn't say anything. He walks to the edge of the river and gulps, then peers down.

Me: C'mon, dude, do it already!!!!

Sparx remains motionless, taking deep breaths and staring down at the water.

Chiro: I thought Sparx got over his fear of water...

Me and Otto grin evilly to each other as we get the same ideas. We sneak up behind Sparx and shove him in. We all burst into laughter.

Sparx comes up, gulping for air.

Sparx: WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?!

He is shivering uncontrollably. As he tries to get out, Nova shoves him back down and holds him underwater. We all laugh harder as bubbles come from the water and "glub" noises are heard.

Me: (holding my sides, gasping for breath) Okay..Nova..let..him..go!

Nova grins and lets him go. Sparx comes flying out of the water from trying to get out from Nova's hard grip. After coming up nearly twenty feet in the air, he falls right back in. For the third and final time, Sparx comes out, his teeth chattering and trembling from the cold. Gibson dips his tail in the water.

Gibson: That _is _cold! (shivers)

Sparx suddenly gets an evil grin. He reaches out and grabs Nova, then pulls her in. With a scream she falls in the cold water. Sparx then pulls Gibson in the water.

Sparx: HA!!

Gibson: (coming back up, teeth chattering and very angry) I-I d-d-d-didn't do anything to y-you!

Sparx: (gets out and wraps himself in a fuzzy blanket) I know. I-I-I just wanted to d-d-do that.

Nova gets so angry the water starts boiling. Everyone stares in shock.

Nova: I'M GOING TO GET YOU, SPARX!!!!!! (lets out an angry scream and tackles Sparx to the ground)

Sparx: Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, Nova!!! It was only a joke!!

Nova: ONLY A JOKE?!!

Antauri floats over and gives Nova a stern look. Her fist inches away from Sparx's face, Nova reluctantly lets him go. She crosses her arms and shoots Sparx a death glare.

Antauri: (turns to me and Gibby) Now...shall we continue with the next dare? (gives us a knowing look)

Me: (sighs) Fine...let's get it over with. But, I found another loophole in case the other wouldn't work. (Gibson sighs in relief) **Soul of Antauri **didn't tell me _where _to kiss Gibson, so I'm just going to do his forehead!

Sparx: (glares at me) Cheek.

Me: Nose!

Sparx: Cheek.

Me: Top of his head!

Sparx: Cheek.

Me: FINE! FINE, HIS CHEEK!!! (glares at everyone) I hope you're happy..

Antauri: Very well. Proceed.

Gibson and I look nervously at each other. I get down on my knees to reach his height. I lean forward, with everyone watching, and very lightly I kiss Gibson's blue cheek. **Caraqueen **seethes in envy. Everyone bursts into laughter, even Antauri laughs a little. I immediately scream in horror and run away. Gibson heads straight for the bathroom.

Gibson: I NEED TO WIPE HER LIP RESIDUE OFF MY CHEEK!!!!!! (shrieks)

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Sparx: Who will get this one?

Antauri: I suppose I will. (takes it)

Meanwhile, Otto, who is on the computer (don't ask where he found one) is looking at the website, .net.

Otto: (laughs) Hey, Sparx and Nova! Look at the story Beth made about you guys!

Immediately everyone walks over, except Antauri, who is meditating. Chiro bursts into laughter along with Jinmay and Otto. Sparx looks embarrassed yet pleased all at the same time. A light pink blush is coloring Nova's cheeks, from both embarrassment and anger. Her face looks so furious no one can bear to look at it.

I come back, scrubbing my lips with a bar of soap.

Me: What's going on...? (I stop when everyone turns to look at me. I see the link they're on) Oh no.

Nova: YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT, YOU BUMBLING FREAK!!!!

I calmly snap my fingers and Nova is frozen in place.

Me: You'll stay like that until you cool off. (looks at everyone else) Off the computer.

They reluctantly do so.

Otto: Why do you keep a computer in here anyway?

Me: So I can get on FanFiction.

Sparx: (smiles) I actually kinda liked that story you made...

Me: Yeah, I figured you would. (turns to Antauri) What's the review?

Antauri: We must wait until Gibson returns.

A few minutes later, Gibson comes out of the bathroom, a horrified look still pasted on his face.

Sparx: Come and listen to the review, slowpoke!

Antauri: It is from someone by the name **Caraqueen**.

**Sorry, I don't have a dare... but I do have a few questions:**

Sparx, what do you see in Nova? (No offense, I really do like Nova, I just was curious!)

Gibson, will you marry me?

I totally feel your pain, Gibson. Bugs are the WORST. (shivers) Especially spiders.

Jinmay, how did you NOT know you were a robot?

Sparx: What do I see in Nova? (thinks) Hmm...she's hot! (Nova slugs him) Ow! ^^;; Seriously...she's headstrong and isn't afraid to stand up for herself. She will put her life on the line for her teammates..especially me. (cocky grin) But Nova has a good and sensitive heart deep down. (turns and smiles at Nova fondly) That's what I like about her.

Nova: Oh, Sparx..(her eyes shimmer)

Jinmay: Awww, that's so sweet! :D

Me: I know, right?

Otto: You sound like that girl Kim!

Me: Yeah, I do. (shudders)

Me: Now, for the next question...

Gibson: NO, I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!!!

Me: Well, that settles that.

Gibson: Wait..(reads what **Caraqueen **says next, about the bugs) At last!! Nobody seems to understand my fear of those insects. (shudders) Spiders are the absolute worst, especially that tarantula I ate for a dare!

Me: (laughs) Good times..good times.

Jinmay: And in answer to your question, **Caraqueen**, I didn't know I was a robot because Skeleton King drained all my memory. I just thought I was a normal girl with a pet monkey. I didn't know how to activate my powers. But I have to admit, it was pretty cool when I found out....and scary.

Chiro: Wait a second...are you the girl who didn't like Jinmay? (angry)

Me: Yeah, she is.

Jinmay: (laughs lightly) It's okay, Chiro. There are a lot of people who dislike me and I'm fine with that. (lays a hand on his arm)

Chiro: (softens)...Okay.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Me: Lookee here, one more review! This one is from **jinmay-4-ever**.

**i was gunna change my name soon. im vampire crazy,too. I WILL TURN ALL OF YOU INTO VAMPIRES IF YOU MAKE ON MEAN COMMENT ABOUT MY USER NAME! IM WAS ONLY 12 WEN I MADE IT!**

sorry i made you guys go through that. now if youll please send out miley cyrus, i will happily punch her lights out( i was watchin friday night smackdown not too long ago. long live the hardy boys!) XD

i think that kiss was sweet, too.  
i am a fan of spova,i just had to see some father/daughter love. I MISS MY DADDY!! *snifs*

oh, and otto, i think your cute, so i wudnt want to have to hurt you. i have quite the anger problem. which i seem to take out on jinmay in my stories. *shrugs* i always make it better though.

anyways, to my dares. ( ill go easy):  
1)jinmay, dye your hair black and get rid of the pigtails. you can eather leave it down or put it in a pony tail. for ten minutes.  
2)nova, you can punch sparx (but not to hard) any time you want, but at the end of the next chapter, you have to lip-lock without punching sprx.

...KEEP REVIEWING!...

Sparx: Uhhh..we never made fun of your name, kid...

Me: Yeah! I like your penname! Oh, and I only have the power to turn them into vampires. XD

Otto: Awww, thank you for calling me cute!! ^__^ People say that a lot...

Chiro: I feel your pain. I never knew my dad...

Me: Some say that your father is Skeleton King!

Chiro: WHAAAAAT???!!!!

Me: Anyway, on with the dares...BTW I LOVE your second dare, **jinmay-4-ever**!

Sparx: I do too. (wiggles his eyebrows flirtasciously)

Nova: (pales) I don't actually have to do that...(laughs nervously)...Right?

Me: WRONG!

I snap my fingers and get out some black dye. I hand it to Jinmay.

Me: Put down the pigtails. (Jinmay does so)

Jinmay: I really don't want to do this...

Me: I know. We all have to make sacrifices. But your hair will look cool black!

Chiro: Yeah, it'll look like mine!

Jinmay: (brightens) Okay..

Otto: Oooh, I wish I would've been dyed black instead of pink! I would've looked like Antauri!

Sparx: You would've looked like your own shadow.

Otto: (gasps) Cool!!!

When Jinmay comes out, her hair is black and sleek, reaching her shoulders in a cute way. It really brings out her green eyes. Everyone stares at her in amazement; Chiro whistles.

Me: That looks awesome, Jin!! (I hand her a mirror)

Jinmay: (gasps) Wow!! It does!! ^__^ I wish my hair could stay like this for more than ten minutes.

As Sparx oogles Jinmay's hair, Nova notices. She glares and smacks him.

Sparx: Ow! What was that for?

Nova: The dare. (smirks)

Me: OHHHHH, that reminds me!! You two have to do **Em Rib**'s dare that she requested a loooong time ago...

Gibson: What would that be?

Me: Remember? They have to go on a romantic date? :) I've already made the reservations, so don't worry your tail off, Sparky. ;)

Sparx: What are we gonna do?

Me: Go to the fanciest restaurant in town (that goes to your budget, Gibby), go to the theater and watch a movie Nova requests, and to one more place Nova wants to go!

Sparx: Why is this all about Nova? (Nova punches him again) Ow!

Me: A tip to all boys out there----it's always about the girl in the relationship! (LOL) Now...

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Gibson: (sarcastically) Perfect timing.

Me: (scowls, then as I catch the review, my face lights up) Oh, it's from **AliJo**!

Nova: (sarcastic) Let me guess. You're bestest friend on FanFiction. (Me and Nova say, "On FanFiction" at the same time)

Sparx: I'm guessin' that's her.

**Gibson: 'Bestest' is not a word.**

uh, is too mr.i-know-everything!(btw, you dont!) anyway, can't wait for duh survivor thing, lol. her's my lastest dare for Mr. Hal Gibson (yeah, i went there!)  
i want Gibson to scientifically explain spova, if that's possible. it may prove he may not know everyhting! (lol, i still love you Gibby, but not as much as Caraqueen does!)  
and i want otto to marry me! (that's not a dare, simply a dream! green is so attractive!) (\^.^/)

Otto: Awww! #^__^# I'm gettin' a lot of compliments!

Sparx: How come nobody digs me? I'm the brightest color in the crayon box, if ya know what I mean. ;)

Gibson: (rolls eyes) 9__9 People do not take an interest in you because you are obnoxious and rude, Sparx. And we all look the same, except our colors vary.

Sparx: That's why I said I'm the brightest color! Red rocks! (glares at Gib) And I am _not _obnoxious!!

Gibson: So you say, Sparx. (smirks) If that is true, why don't you ask Nova?

Sparx: Fine! (turns to Nova) Am I obno...(suddenly it clicks and he turns back to Gibson) Hey!!

Otto: Green is the best color! **AliJo **said it was attractive!!!

Me: I agree. Green is my favorite color!

Antauri: Please, let us not argue. We need to continue with the dare **AliJo **requested.

Jinmay: I agree with Antauri! This is silly.

Me: Fine. (grumbles) But I enjoy Sparky and Gibby's little tifts.

Sparx and Gibson: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Me: On with the dare! (I snap my fingers)

Gibson: Alright, before we begin--(turns to **AliJo**) Yes, I do know everything. And, from what I gathered, 'Spova' is a term which clarifies Sparx and Nova as...a 'couple'. It is quite obvious they have attractions for one another--

Nova: (angry) What?! It is _not _obvious!!!

Gibson: (coughs) Not to the naked eye, of course.

Sparx: (cocky grin) So you admit you like me?

Nova's face drains for a minute, then she turns on him like a wild mountain lion.

Nova: NO, I DON'T!!!

Me: Yes, you do!

Gibson: Do not try to deny your feelings, Nova.

Me: And I can easily poof up a lie detecter!!

Nova shuts up immediately, yet gives us all a threatening glare.

Sparx: Ha!!! I knew it!! (dances) YES!!

Nova opens her mouth to say something, but I hold up my snapping fingers.

Me: Say it.

Nova: (snarls) Say what?

Me: That you like Sparx.

Nova: Why should I?

Me: Because you do. And I have a lie detector in handy.

Otto: I built one too!! (grins)

Gibson: It is stored in my lab.

I grin.

Nova: (hisses) You're _not _helping!

Jinmay: Stop nagging her! Nova doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to!

Nova smiles gratefully at Jinmay.

Chiro: (rolls eyes) Just say it, Nova. At this rate, Beth could go on forever.

Me: Yep! ^.^

Antauri: It would be the wisest decision.

Nova stares at us all suspiciously for a while, then finally gives up. Jinmay smiles at her sadly and encouragingly. Nova crosses her arms and stares at the floor, mumbling something so low that we can't hear it.

Otto: What?

Nova: OKAY, I ADMIT IT!!! (hot with anger) YES, I LIKE SPARX!! THERE!!!!

Sparx: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah baby!!!!!!! (dances) I knew it! I just knew it! (grins at Nova) You like me! (laughs in disbelief) She likes me!

Nova: Don't let it go to your head. (smiles a little)

Everyone (including Antauri!): :D

Me: (turns to Gibson) Okay, Gibby, finish up the Spova explanation.

Gibson: (grins) I suppose what just occurred sums it up.

Me: Yeah, you're right. ^.^

It is silence for a moment.

Antauri:...Beth, what were you talking about before that review came in?

Me: (thinks) Ummmm....

Sparx: C'mon now, go easy on her, Antauri. (grins) She can only take so many hard questions at a time.

Me: Are you calling me dumb?! (glares at him, then as I look at Sparx and Nova, it suddenly clicks) Ohhhh, I was talking about Sparx and Nova's date!! Now, I think I explained the basics, so off with you!

Antauri: Have an enjoyable night.

Chiro: And Sparx...(winks) Don't get carried away.

Sparx grins and gives him a thumbs-up.

Sparx: Don't worry, I won't, kid. (chuckles)

Jinmay: Have fun, Nova!

Nova smiles at Jinmay and waves at everyone.

I poof them away.

Chiro: Wait, don't we have to do that Survivor thing tonight?

Me: Yeah, but we can't until Sparx and Nova get back.

A few minutes tick by and we're standing there, bored.

Me:.....Wanna go spy on them?

Chiro and Otto: Yeah!! ^_^

Antauri: (warily) I am not certain this is a good idea...

Gibson: I agree. This is childish nonsense.

Jinmay: It's not right to invade on their privacy. ^^;;

Chiro, Otto, and I shrug, not caring much at all.

Me: LET'S GO!!!! (I snap my fingers)

Me, Chiro, and Otto are peeking around the corner in a reeeeeally fancy restaurant called "Le Restaurante". **(A/N: I don't know, I'm horrible at making up names!)**

Otto: Wow...this is the fanciest place I've ever seen!!

Chiro: They even have a guy playing the piano!

Otto: OH and look, there's lobsters in that case over there!

They start to run toward it, but I pull them back.

Me: (hisses) Focus! We're here to spy on Sparx and Nova, remember??

Otto: Well, where are they?

Chiro: (whispers) Look! (points to a table in the far corner, where Sparx and Nova are sitting at)

Me: Shhh!

We all duck down.

Nova: (looks around in amazement) Wow...really fancy place, huh? (Sparx nods in agreement) Beth may be evilly-minded, but she has good taste.

Me: (beams) Did you hear that? I have good taste!

Chiro: She also said you're evilly-minded.

I shoot him a death glare and he shifts uncomfortably.

Sparx: What are you ordering? (lays down the menu) There's too many choices for me.

Nova: I see a banana split for dessert. (smirks at Sparx)

Sparx: (groans) You know I hate bananas!

Me: Awww..so sweet..

Otto: What? Banana splits? ^_^ I like 'em too!

Me: No, you idiot!! Sparx and Nova!!

Chiro: You mean their relationsh...?

Me: (interrupts coldly) Yes.

Nova: I think I'm having fettucini pasta with shrimp and a salad.

Sparx: I think that sounds good. I'm gonna get a steak dinner. What about dessert?

Nova: (scans her menu) Hmmm...I don't know. What about you?

Sparx: (grins at her flirtaciously) My dessert is right in front of me. (Nova slaps him with her menu)

Chiro: That was the worst pickup line ever...

Me: I think that was sweet!

Chiro: (mumbles) You think everything is sweet.

Me: (whips my head around) What did you say?!

Chiro: (sweatdrop) Nothing! Nothing!

I eye him suspiciously but turn back to watching those two lovebirds..or lovemonkeys.

Chiro and Otto are watching me with wide, fearful eyes.

Otto: (whispers) Are you scared of her too?

Chiro: (whispers back) Very much, yes.

Sparx and Nova tell their orders to the waiter and he walks off.

Sparx: Ya know...it _is _kinda nice to slow down and spend some alone time together...

Nova looks at him a moment to see if he's just flirting or if he really means it.

Nova: (gets a tiny smile) Yeah, I think so too.

Me: Awwww!

Chiro: Shh! You'll blow our cover!

Voice: Vat cover?

We all turn slowly to see Sparx and Nova's waiter hovering over us. He is wearing a tux and has a thick French accent, also a French mustache.

Waiter: Vat are you doing huddled on ze floor? And do you have a reservation?

Otto: Uhhh...no...

Waiter: Ve cannot except valk-ins, as zey say. (sniffs, sticks his nose in the air, then walks off)

Me:...What a jerk.

Chiro: Yeah, some French people..

We turn back to watching Sparx and Nova. Their food has been served and they're eating it.

Me: They serve fast.

Chiro: Yeah, it smells really good in here...(dreamily)

Otto: Oh, this is making me huuuungry!! (groans) I haven't eaten since we joined this story!

Me: Wow.

Sparx: Want a bite, Nova?

Nova eyes his fork warily.

Sparx: C'mon, Nova, it won't hurt.

Nova: (reluctantly) Okay.

Sparx stabs a piece of steak with his fork and holds it out to Nova. She eats it and brightens.

Nova: Wow, that's really good! ^^ You can have a bite of mine, but you are NOT using my fork. (grins)

Sparx: (laughs) Fine, fine.

Otto: Ewww, that's gross!!

Me: (sigh) I think that's romantic.

Chiro: (looks at me) You're a true romantic at heart, aren't you?

Me: (surprised) Yes! How do you know?

Chiro: Jinmay is like that too.

Me: Oh.

Sparx and Nova are moving onto dessert. Nova is having a piece of turtle caramel cheesecake, and Sparx is having a piece of German chocolate cake.

Chiro: Man, I feel sorry for Gibson.

Otto: Why?

Me: Because he's paying for this restaurant deal.

Otto: O__O Oh.

Nova: This is delicious! (looks at Sparx) I've never been to a restaurant like this.

Sparx: You haven't? O_o Well, considering that Gakslapper's hoverburger joint is basically the restaurant of the town...

Chiro: What about the one me and Jinmay went to when we first met?

Me: Shut up!! They'll hear you!!

We hide under a table and spy on them from under the tablecloth. What a way to act in a fancy restaurant.

Sparx and Nova have finished their dessert, forty-five minutes after they arrive at the restaurant, and now they're just talking...well, Sparx is mainly flirting. Nova smacks him every now and then.

Otto: (SIGH) This is boring!

Me: Oh, look, it's way past time for Jinmay's hair to turn back to normal! (I snap my fingers)

Back in the storybox, Jinmay is staring at her reflection in the river, bored. Gibson is eating a spare chocolate bar he found, and Antauri is meditating. It is bored silence. Suddenly everyone hears a poof sound. Antauri opens his eyes calmly and Gibson stops in midbite to look over. Jinmay turns to look at them in confusion. Antauri's and Gibson's eyes widen as they see her hair is pink again and back up in pigtails.

Jinmay: What? (feels for her shoulder-length hair but feels her pigtail instead) No!! M-my hair!!!

Meanwhile, Otto, Chiro, and I are bored.

Me: Ready for some fun?

Chiro: I HAVE been.

Otto: (brightens) Yes!!

Me: (evil grin) Well, watch this. (I snap my fingers)

They stare at me in confusion for a moment as nothing happens. I usher them to peek back out. When we all look at Sparx and Nova, everything is still normal. Suddenly Sparx jumps out of his seat and stands on top of the table. Nova looks mortified.

Sparx: READY FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT, DINING PEOPLE??!! (his eyes widen as he realizes what he's doing)

Nova: (hisses dangerously) What the heck are you doing, Sparx?

Sparx: (looks scared) I have no idea! It's seriously not me!

All the aristocratic people in the restaurant turn to look at him in shock and astoundment. Otto, Chiro, and I are stifling laughs under the table.

Sparx suddenly starts dancing very badly on top of the table. The waiters and everyone in the restaurant, oh and Nova, look mortified.

Sparx: OH! BOOGIE WONDERLAND!!!

Sparx starts singing the song "Boogie Wonderland" from the movie Happy Feet. Nova groans and buries her head in her hands, slowly sliding down in her chair. Otto, Chiro, and I are rolling on the floor laughing.

Sparx: UH UH BABY IT DON'T WORK!!! (knocks over the silverware and the candle, making Nova gasp) DANCE BOOGIE WONDERLAND!!!

Nova: SPARX!!! (angry)

Everyone in the restaurant either looks terribly disturbed or are laughing into their napkins. The waiters are too stunned to do anything.

Sparx: ALL THE LOVE IN THE WORLD CAN'T BE GONE (EVEN IN THIS PRISSY PLACE!), ALL THE NEED TO BE LOVED CAN'T BE WRONG!!!! MY HEART KEEPS SAYING "BOOGIE WONDERLAND"!!!!

Sparx suddenly looks mortified. He desperately looks over at Nova, who is slamming down her napkin.

Sparx: Nova, wait!! It's not me!! You've gotta--BOOGIE WONDERLAND--help me! (tries to jump off the table but can't)

Nova: Yeah right, Sparx! (angry tears fill her eyes) You sure know how to ruin someone's night! Everything is a joke with you! (runs out of the restaurant)

Sparx looks crushed. I suddenly feel really guilty, but Otto and Chiro keep laughing. I lower my eyes and slowly snap my fingers.

Sparx leaps off the table and runs after Nova.

Sparx: NOOOOOVAAAA!!!

Otto and Chiro pause and look at me.

Otto: What'd you do that for?

Me: Because I just ruined their whole night! (crawls out from under the table)

The waiter is mumbling something under his breath about "zese dumb monkeys here in America" or something like that. But it sounds funny with his French accent.

Otto and Chiro follow me.

Otto: Should we...ya know, follow them?...

Me: We shouldn't...but I need to!

We scamper out of the restaurant, where the stunned dining people are still recovering from their shock.

Chiro: (suddenly wary) I can just see Antauri now.."I told you this wasn't a good idea. You turned a perfectly romantic night into a disaster in a matter of minutes. You should feel ashamed."

Me: Antauri would say that?

Chiro: Something along those lines.

We hide in the bushes and watch as Sparx runs down the sidewalk, calling Nova's name and looking crushed.

Sparx: Nova, I swear it wasn't me! It was like this force was controlling me or...(he pauses for a moment then clenches his fists, looking furious) _**Beth!!!**_

Me: Yes?

Otto and Chiro jump on top of me, covering my mouth with their hands. We all hold our breath as Sparx pauses and looks around.

Sparx: (gives up, shoulders slumped) Aw, she probably _hates _me now...

Voice from behind us: I don't hate _you, _but three certain people are going to get hurt so bad they'll wish they were never born!!!!

Who was that voice, you wonder? Duhhh, it was Nova!!!

Me, Chiro, and Otto slowly turn to look at a steaming, furious Nova, her mega fists out. We gulp. Sparx runs over, a threatening scowl on his face.

Sparx: I shoulda known! (crosses his arms) I knew it would probably be Beth and Otto...but you, kid? I never woulda guessed.

Chiro: I like to have fun every once in a while too, ya know!!!

Nova: I am going to beat the scrap outta you...(glares at us. If looks could kill, we'd be majorly dead by now)

Nova steps toward us, her fists clenched.

Nova: Ya know what I'm gonna do now? X(

Me: Beat us down to a pulp?

Otto: Slam us into a wall and pummel us to the ground?

Chiro: Hurt us so bad we're have to go to the ER?

Nova: No. (suddenly smirks and crosses her arms) You're going to come to the movies with us.

All of us except Nova: Whaaaaaaat?!

Sparx: Nova? (confused) Are you out of your helmet, or what?

Nova gives him a knowing look. Suddenly understanding fills Sparx's expression.

Sparx: Ohhh yeah. (smirks at us) You're going to come to the movies with us. We're going to watch a mushy, boring chick flick that some seriously messed up girls like.

Nova and Me: Hey!!

Sparx: Oh, sorry, Nova. (looks at me) But I'm not sorry to you! I can't even believe I was beginning to like you---as an authoress!

Me: Oh yeah! I can snap my fingers and I'll be outta here!

Nova: Sorry, but no. If you do, the entire budget for this whole date goes to you.

Me: WHAT?? (I look at Sparx and Nova's angry faces)....Fine. -__-;;;

Ten minutes later, we're all inside the movie theater, loaded with snacks and stuff. Sparx and Nova sit together in some seats close to the big screen. Otto, Chiro, and I are sitting across from them.

Chiro: This is all your fault!

Me: Hey!! I felt guilty afterwards!!

Chiro: Like that matters!

Several people in the theater, including Otto, Sparx, and Nova shush us as the movie comes on. It's called "Kissy Kissy Goo Goo--The Movie".

Chiro: Awwww, come ON!!!

Otto: (confused) What does that mean?

I watch the movie eagerly. The lights dim and everyone's attention turns to the screen.

_**An hour and a half later...**_

Otto is asleep, his head buried in the bucket of popcorn. Chiro is struggling to stay awake. I like romantic stuff, but I hate it when it gets too mushy. So I basically have a disgusted look on my face, yet I keep watching it and stuffing my face with popcorn. Nova is watching the movie with shining eyes. Sparx is bored out of his wits, yet chuckles as he looks at us.

Sparx: (whispers) Liking the movie?

Otto: (sits straight up, eyes wide) Keyboards go to sleep on the beach in the middle of winter!! (his eyes close again and his head drops back into the popcorn)

We all stare at Otto for a confused moment, then I lean across Chiro.

Me: Loving it! What about you? (smirks)

Sparx: Best movie I've ever seen!

People shush us, including Nova.

On the movie, a man and a beautiful woman are making out.

Man: Abby..

Woman: Ace..

Man: Abby..

Woman: Ace!

**(A/N: Yes, I got that from a very well-liked movie of mine, Chicken Little!)**

Nova: (sniff)

Sparx is so bored he goes to the extreme. He pretends to yawn and stretches his arm across Nova's shoulders. Before he can rest his arm on her shoulders, Nova reaches up and grabs it without looking.

Nova: Do that again and I'll break your arm.

Sparx: (nervously pulls his arm back) Okay! (chuckles nervously)

_**Another hour and a half later...**_

Nova is snuggled against Sparx, sniffing emotionally as she watches the movie. (**A/N: Yes, Nova does have a tough and tomboy personality, but deep down she can get emotional. She has a girly heart deep down...WAY deep down. XD) **I am leaning against the seat, trying to get to sleep so I won't have to watch the movie anymore. Otto is still asleep. Chiro groans loudly and his eye twitches.

Chiro: This movie is neverending!

Me: Well, Nova seems to like it.

We both look over at Nova and Sparx. Suddenly I get a devilish grin. Snapping my fingers, I poof out a video camera. I start recording Sparx and Nova. Chiro stifles a laugh and lets me switch places with him so I can get a better view. Sparx kisses Nova's forehead and she leans her head on his shoulder as the movie nears to its end. Suddenly a guy who works at the theater storms over to me.

Guy: You are violating theater property! (snatches the camera away) Do you realize you're breaking the law??!!

Everyone in the theater turns to look at me. Nova's eyes widen and Sparx stifles a laugh.

Me: Uhhh...no. (since I get embarrassed easily, my face is as red as a tomato)

Otto has now awakened, looking between me and the guy who works at the theater.

Otto: Oooh..Beth's in trouble!

Me: Shut up!

Guy: Beth? (steam comes out of his ears) As in, Elizabeth Maxwell?

Chiro: (covers his mouth to cover his laugh) Your real name is _Elizabeth_??!!

Me: (groans) Yes, and I hate it. (glares) Do you have a problem with it?

Sparx: No, it's just so not you..

Me: Yeah, I know. (stares up at the guy who works here) And how do you know my name?

Guy: Because you're on America's Most Wanted!

Me: WHAAAAT?! WHY??!!

Guy: For writing a story on a website called FanFiction that Ciro Nieli takes offensive!

Me: Which one?!

Guy:...This one...HOLY COW, AM I ON HER STORY?!

Me: Okay, I'll leave! I'll leave!

Guy: No, you're goin' to jail! (grabs me roughly by the arm)

Me: (weeping hysterically) NO! I'm too young to go to jail!!!

Chiro: She was just videotaping Sparx and Nova, not the movie!! (his eyes widen as I glare at him) Uh-oh.

Guy: On that case, you're free to go. But you're not allowed in here anymore!! (storms off)

Nova walks up to us, cracking her knuckles.

Nova: You were recording us, huh?

Me: Not even for thirty seconds, honestly! I had JUST whipped it out as that guy came in here!!

Nova: You're leaving. Now.

Before she can beat us up (yes, I'm scared of Nova! Who wouldn't be?), I snap my fingers and me, Otto, and Chiro poof back to the storybox. Jinmay, Gibson, and Antauri are waiting for us with 'I told you so' looks.

Me: Whew, that was close!! (looks at their faces) What? You know what we did?

Gibson: No, we just simply knew that you would've gotten into mischief. It would be impossible for you three not to, when you're together.

Otto:...He's right...

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sparx and Nova enjoy the rest of the long movie in peace. The last place, where Nova wants to go to, is..........the salon!

Sparx: What? You wanna go _there_?

Nova: (looks at him strangely) Yeah..gotta problem?

Sparx: (sweatdrop) No, no! I just thought...you'd want to go to a boxing ring or something...

Nova: I _am _a girl, Sparx. 9__9

Nova gets massages and goes into the steam room. She gets a pedicure and a manicure and....well, basically she has a really good time while Sparx is reading cover-to-cover of girly magazines in the waiting room.

Woman at the counter: (to Sparx) Do you have a reservation, honey?

Sparx:...No...I'm waiting for my girlfriend..

Nova's voice: I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!

Woman at the counter: First date, right, sweetie?

Sparx: (sigh) Yeah.

After all that's done, Sparx and Nova are just taking a stroll, hand-in-hand.

Nova: I had a really good time, Sparx...besides that whole Boogie Wonderland thing.

Sparx: (grins) Me too...but you hafta admit, that _was _pretty funny!

Nova: (laughs) Yeah. Did you see our waiter's face?

Sparx: XD Yeah, he looked like he ate something disgusting! (shakes his head) Those prissy people.

It is silence until Sparx stops and looks at Nova.

Sparx:...Did you mean what you said?

Nova: About what?

Sparx: (suddenly sheepish) About..ya know...about you liking me..?

Nova looks embarrassed for only a moment. Then, slowly, she nods.

Nova: Did you mean what _you _said a few chapters ago?

Sparx: Oh, you mean **Em Rib**'s dare? (nods, hearts in his eyes) Yeah, I meant it alright. I meant every word.

Nova: (her eyes sparkle) Aww, Sparx..

Suddenly it strikes midnight and they poof back to our storybox.

Sparx: Man, you guys have really bad timing. -__-;;

Me: FINALLY! (runs over to Nova) Tell me! Spill! I need some details!!

Sparx: (puts a finger to his lips) Sorry, but I don't kiss and tell.

Mandarin: What?? There was a kiss?? (We all turn to look at him) You forgot I was here? I've been here since the Thriller Night thing.

Me: Oh yeah..so you've been watching us this whole time?

Mandarin: X) Yes.

Otto: So anyway...(jumps up and down) YOU GUYS KISSED??!!

Nova: No!

Gibson: Of course you didn't..(smirks)

Sparx: Honestly, we didn't. I was just joking. (grins) I would've admitted it by now if we had.

Jinmay: Well, there still is that dare...you two have to kiss at the end of the chapter.

Sparx and Nova both blush a little bit.

Antauri: Shall we move onto the Survivor?

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

We are surrounded by a hard-looking obstacle course. As always, I am the host. Mandarin and Sparx are sitting on a bench nearby, watching.

Me: Welcome to your first immunity challenge! First, you have to run up a tree and get the peach. You run to this red flag over here and smack your opponent in the head with it. You dress up in that chicken costume and run through the river and climb up that hill, where you will be surrounded by six trees. You have to find the tree that has the needle hidden in it. You only get one try to pick a tree. Understand?

Everyone:....O_o;....?

Me: Good. Now line up and we'll get started.

Everyone gets lined up.

Me: For immunity...GO!

Everyone takes off at once. They go through several pits of mud to get to the peach tree. Everyone scrambles up there, but Antauri just calmly floats by and gets a peach with his mind powers. Still using the Power Primate, the peach goes flying and hits Nova on the head, knocking her to the ground.

Jinmay: Isn't that cheating?

Me: No. There's only one rule in this game--1. There are no rules.

Chiro: That made no sense at all...

Antauri puts on the chicken costume, making me, Mandarin, and Sparx burst into laughter. He looks really funny in it. Antauri floats over the river and to the six trees. Nova finally gets a peach and smacks Otto in the head with it, then scrambles into her chicken costume. She runs straight through the river Sparx almost drowned in and to the trees.

Me: DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE DEAD CHICKENS!!! (points to Otto, Jinmay, Gibson, and Chiro) GET IN THIS GAME!!

Otto grabs a peach and throws it at Chiro's head but misses.

Me: TRY AGAIN!

Otto grabs the peach and throws it on Chiro's head, then hurries into his chicken costume.

Otto: It's kind of scratchy. (runs off after Nova and Antauri)

Gibson throws the peach at Jinmay's head, getting the correct angle (not my words, his) and puts on the chicken costume.

Gibson: I repeat, admittedly I make a rather handsome chicken. (runs through the river and to the six trees)

Jinmay and Chiro both have a peach in their hand, but don't have the heart to throw it at each other.

Chiro: (smiles) I can't do that to you, Jinmay...but for the immunity, I have to! (throws it at Jinmay's hair. It bursts and her hair turns orange)

Jinmay: (GASP) CHIRO!! (heaves the peach at his head)

It hits Chiro straight in the back of the head, making him topple over.

Me: CHIRO IS DOWN!!

Jinmay: (holds trembling hands to her mouth) No! Chiro! (runs over to him and helps him up) I'm so sorry!

Meanwhile, Antauri is closing his eyes, with the Power Primate he's reaching out his mind to find the needle.

Nova has picked a tree and is climbing through it, desperately trying to find the needle. So are Otto and Gibson.

Chiro and Jinmay finally catch up. They both are picking out a tree. Finally Antauri opens his eyes and calmly floats to an unpicked tree. Reaching his hand inside the branches, he pulls out the needle.

Me: ANTAURI WINS IMMUNITY!!!

Everyone walks up to me, exhausted. (Except Antauri, he's not tired at all) I put the immunity necklace around his neck and he smiles proudly.

Me: Congratulations. You will not get voted out tonight. (looks around at everyone else) Sorry, I don't have anything else for you guys. One of you will get voted out tonight and lose the chance of winning the secret special prize. Back to camp, I'll see you tonight.

As they walk away, I whisper to Mandarin and Sparx.

Me: We can watch them on TV. They're being recorded as we speak.

_**Meanwhile, back at the camp named Juju...**_

Nova: That was brutal.

Chiro: Yeah...we lost to Antauri...

Nova: (looks at him strangely) No, I was talking about dressing as chickens!

Gibson: I preferably liked it.

Antauri: Do not underestimate the unexpected.

Everyone:....?

Chiro: Oookayy...so, don't we have to decide who to vote out?

Everyone stands still for a moment, then run off in their own groups. Antauri calmly meditates on the beach.

Chiro, Jinmay, and Gibson are talking together, huddled in a circle.

Gibson: I hate to say this in fear she would have me perish, but I am considering voting Nova.

Jinmay: Nova! O_O Why?

Chiro: She can get kinda annoying...and she's a MAJOR physical threat..

Jinmay: That's true..

Voice: Someone talking about me?

They all turn around to see Nova, carrying coconuts. She is seemingly unaware of their conversation.

Nova: Did someone call me?

Chiro: (sweatdrop) No...

Nova: (suddenly angry) Wait a second...you were talking about voting me out, weren't you?! (drops all the coconuts. One falls on Gibson's foot)

Gibson: GREAT SCOTT!! (holds his foot and limps) Oh, the pain and agony..

Jinmay: Has anyone seen Otto? (looks around)

Chiro: (ignores Jin) How did you know?

Nova: I know by the look on your face! (clenches her fists) You BETTER not vote me out or else!

Chiro: Or else what?

Jinmay: GUYS!! (Everyone pauses to look at her) Where's Otto?

_**Elsewhere...**_

Otto is dancing with the crabs on the beach.

Otto: Yeah! Funky rhythm comin' at ya!

One of them pinches Otto.

Otto: YAHOOEY!! (jumps in the air) OWWWW!!

_**Back to the others...**_

Nova: I'm gonna get you guys back. It may not be today, or tonight, or tomorrow....BUT IT WILL BE IN THE NEAR FUTURE!!! (storms off, an angry anime mark on her forehead)

Jinmay: She took that better than I thought she would...

Suddenly several coconuts fly through the air at them.

Gibson, Chiro, and Jinmay: AAAHHHHHH!!!

_**Later...**_

Jinmay takes Nova aside out in the woods.

Jinmay: Listen, Nova, I don't want to vote you out. Honestly. But I'm not sure what Chiro would do if I betrayed our alliance...

Nova: O_o You've made it official you're an alliance already?

Jinmay: (chuckles nervously) Heh heh..not really..

Nova: Listen, Otto already told me he's voting whoever I'm voting. We just have to get Antauri on our side.

Jinmay: O-O But it'll be hard, considering that Antauri's loyalty is to Chiro...

Nova: That's why we're telling him Chiro's on our side.

Jinmay: We're _lying _to him??! O_____O;;

Nova: No...it's just a part of the game..

Otto: (walks up) How do you know that?

Nova: Because I've watched it a few...Otto! (looks at him) Where have you been?!

Otto: Dancin' with the crabs!

Nova and Jinmay stare at him in dumbfoundment, then shake their heads.

Jinmay: Getting past the awkward moment...Otto, are you in?

Otto: Yeah! ^_^; (pauses) In on what?

Nova: Our plan!

Otto: Ohhh!.....What plan?

Impatiently, Nova and Jinmay inform him of their plan.

Otto: Ohhhhh...okay, I'm in. :D But who are we voting out?

Nova and Jinmay exchange grinning glances and whisper something into Otto's ear. He starts laughing.

Otto: This is gonna be funny...

_**That night at Tribal Council...**_

Everyone walks up with their torches and sit down. I nod to them from my stand.

Me: Bringing in the Jury, one member.

Sparx walks in and plunks himself down at the jury members spot, scowling.

Me: Now, how was your first day of immunity challenges? (looks at Nova) Nova?

Nova: It was okay...but dressing us up as chickens?!

Me: (chuckles) That's business. (looks at Antauri) Do you feel peace now that you have the immunity necklace?

Antauri: Yes, very much indeed. Although I would highly doubt I would get voted off in the first place, it is all-in-all possible.

Me: Whoa, a mouthful....and Gibson? Do you feel nervous?

Gibson: Absolutely not! :) Now that Sparky is gone, I don't have to worry about getting voted off.

Sparx: Hey!! I said NEVER call me that!!

Me: SHUT UP!! THE JURY IS NOT ALLOWED TO SPEAK!!!

Sparx shuts up.

Me: Okay, now let the voting begin...Jinmay, you're up.

Everyone writes down their votes and some words to go along with it. When everyone is through, I nod.

Me: I will now talley the votes. (I snap my fingers and the ballot box appears in my hand. I pull out the vote and open it, showing it to everyone) Nova, one vote.

Nova glares dangerously at Chiro and Gibson.

Me: (I pull out another vote) Nova, two votes.

Nova crosses her arms and scowls yet remains silent. Jinmay pats her knee assuringly.

Me: (I pull out a vote, open it, then turn it around) Gibson, one vote.

Gibson: WHAT?! That cannot be tolerable!!

Me: (I pull out a vote, open it, and turn it around) Gibson, two votes. So far, Gibson has two, and Nova has two. (I pull out another one) Gibson, three votes. If the next one is Nova, it will be a tie.

Everyone leans forward and takes a deep breath, eagerly awaiting the last vote. I take one out and open it without expression.

Me: The second member voted out of Survivor: Monkey Team is.....(I turn it around) Gibson!

Gibson: NO! This cannot be! I am a very likeable chap!

Nova coughs, muttering "Not really" under her breath. Sparx is laughing his tail off.

Gibson: You do realize, Sparx, that I'll be on the Jury with you.

Sparx stops laughing immediately.

Sparx: What?! NOOOOOOO!!!

Me: Gibson, the tribe has spoken.

Gibson walks up with his flaming torch. I dump a bucket of water all over him and the torch, making it go out completely (and making Gibson wet! Ha!). He walks dejectedly away.

I snap my fingers and we return to the story box.

Me: Okay, now for the last dare I've been looking forward to....Sparx and Nova's kiss!!!

Nova: Can we save it until, um...NEVER?!

Me: You know you're looking forward to it too, Nova! Now, c'mon, smooch!

Sparx and Nova walk up to each other, then Nova turns around.

Nova: Just one more time. (smacks Sparx hard) Okay, now.

Sparx and Nova take each other's hands and lean forward until their lips meet. Sparx deepens the kiss and Nova stiffens, then eventually relaxes and kisses back.

Spova fans: (sniff) :') (teardrop) Awwww!!

After a few moments they break the passionate kiss and just smile at each other. Everyone smiles.

Me: Awwwwwww!!! THAT WAS SOOO SWEET!!!

Gibson: I have to admit, that _was_ heartwarming.

Antauri: Very much indeed.

Otto grins, and Jinmay smiles.

Chiro: Way to go, Sparx! (thumbs-up)

Me: That is officially my favorite dare EVER!!

Sparx: (still staring into Nova's eyes) Mine too.

Me: That's all for this chapter! Whew, it was long! Thanks for reviewing! Leave some good dares and I will try to update as soon as possible. THIS STORY GOES OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! (air kisses)

Gibson: That was strange beyond all measure.

Otto: Can we get out of this story box, pleeeeeease?!

Me: No. You can wait. (waves) Have fun!

I poof away, leaving them.

Chiro: (sighs) Do we wanna play Go Fish again?

**A/N: I absolutely LOVED the end of that chapter!! That was sooo sweet!! Much thanks to ****jinmay-4-ever****, who requested that! I'm soooooooooo sorry it took so long to update. I'll try to update quicker in the future. I've been working on this chapter for two whole days, no kidding! Anyway, I had fun writing this...hee hee, it was so funny how Gibby got voted out! YOU DESERVE IT, GIBSON!! No offense, ****Caraqueen****! LOL. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers. You guys are awesome and I write this story especially for you guys. Okay, my sister is hounding me to get on the comp so I'm out...HAVE A GOOD'UN!! **


End file.
